Harry Potter and the Phoenix Staff
by Heroic
Summary: Harry Potter will become and Elemental and leave the Dursleys forever. He has become much more powerful and learns to use the Phoenix Staff that Dumbledore has given him.
1. Aunt Marge and the Elemental

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series is not mine, but I thought that I could contribute in my own way. Again not mine, but I wish it was.  
  
Chapter 1: Aunt Marge and the Elemental  
  
Harry Potter isn't a normal teen in all sense of the word. First of all he hates the summer holidays most of all. He enjoys doing to do his homework, and he thinks of his school as home. Oh and he's a wizard.  
  
Harry Potter attends Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. He just finished his Fifth year and is back at number 4 Privet Drive for the summer, with his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley; the Dursleys. Harry's parents were killed when he was a year old. The worlds most powerful dark wizard Lord Voldemort killed them; Voldemort also tried to kill Harry but failed. Some how the curse was deflected back to Voldemort nearly killing him and leaving but a small lightening shaped scar on Harry's forehead. Up until two years ago Voldemort was nothing but a memory, but during Harry's forth year he regained his body and is again gaining power.  
  
Harry is sitting on his bed with a schoolbook lying across his lap "Advanced Curses and Jinx for the Auror in all of us," when his uncle came into his room. Vernon Dursley is a massive man with little neck, and a bad temper. Harry hid his book under his covers just in time to avoid Vernon's yelling. Even though he was being treated better since Moody's warning at the end of the school year, he didn't want to push it. Vernon closed the door behind him and closed in on Harry, "Aunt Marge is coming to stay for a week, and I don't want a repeat of the last time she was here." He said with a snarl. Harry stood up from his bed and faced Vernon, which is something he never does, "SHE'S NOT COMING HERE, I CAN'T STAND HER, AND SHE HATES ME!!!" Harry said with his face turning red with anger. Vernon looked at him for a second and said "She's coming boy, now you'll behave yourself or we'll kick you out of our house and you'll lose the protection of your mothers blood." Harry looked awestruck, "See boy, that Headmaster of yours told us all about why you keep coming back here, you need us, you need us to keep you safe." Vernon said with a happy tone is his voice. Harry looked up at his uncle, with fury in his eyes "I'll be as civil as I possibly can be, but if she push's me I won't be responsible for my actions." Harry said with his voice shaking. Vernon didn't look satisfied with this "You will do as I say, you won't show Marge anything of your abnormality I won't have it." He said as his anger rose. "My abnormality, if she insults my parent again I'll show her everything about me." As he spoke a strange heat began to emanate from the boy, a wind picked up behind him, and a crackle of electricity ran through the air. "She will be civil, she will be kind, or she will pay." He said in almost a calm tone as crackling increased and small flames could be seen around his almost glowing emerald green eyes. Vernon took a step back looking terrified, "You stop this now" he said shacking. Harry just now realized the strange new power that seemed to flow through him. He blinked and sat down trying to calm himself. It was something like he never felt before. It was powerful; he seemed to be able to do anything. The sensation quickly faded as he took deep breaths and tried to think back to quidditch and flying. "Sorry, I-I don't know what happened." Harry said being completely truthful. Vernon still looking terrified said "I thought you weren't allowed to do magic outside of that freak show you call a school." Harry looked at him "Yeah I'm not but that wasn't normal magic, I don't know what that was, I need to talk to Dumbledore" he said. Vernon looking more terrified now that even Harry didn't know what happened, he was slowly inching his way towards the door, but before he left he said, "She's still coming and you'll be on your best behavior and you won't let this" he pointed around the room, "happen again." He turned and walked out the door rather quickly.  
  
Harry turned back towards his bed and reached under the lose floorboards and grabbed a piece of parchment and took out his ink and quill. He needed to write Dumbledore about this but he wanted to tell Hermione first, she would be the one to tell him more about whatever just happened.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I hope you're fine; the Dursley's have been a lot better since Moody's little chat. I wanted to tell you about something that just happened but I'm afraid to say it in this letter, so if you could call me as soon as you get this that would be great, The number is that same as the one I gave you in second year.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Harry  
  
He started to the roll the paper up as he called Hedwig over to him. She flew onto his out stretched arm and nipped affectionately at his hand. He tied the letter to her leg and told her, "Bring this to Hermione and make sure to fly off before she can have you send a letter back." She nodded in acknowledgement and headed out the window.  
  
Harry turned back to his reading trying to understand a complicated hex. He already finished his homework, which was a first for him. He usually had to hide and sneak to get half a scroll done but since that talk with moody the Dursleys really didn't care what he did in his room. Harry knew the Dursleys pretty well and knew that they wouldn't be afraid for too long, so he worked non-stop with the time he had to do his summer projects and essays.  
  
This wasn't the only reason Harry was working so hard. Last year he lost his Godfather Sirius Black. He was trying to keep himself occupied by anything that would keep him from thinking about how much he missed Sirius. How it was his fault that he went to the ministry to save Harry. He couldn't help thinking about it when he was sitting idle. So he did everything he possibly could to keep from being idle.  
  
After another three hours of reading Harry heard the phone ring. His heart leapt into his throat as he heard his uncle pick up then phone, "Hello, Vernon speaking." There was a quick pause then Vernon yelled, "Harry get down here, telephone." Harry ran down the stairs skipping every other one and turned to the kitchen. Vernon had the phone in hand and was covering the microphone with his great purple hands. "You listen here boy, we've been treating you fine, and you tell them that, we've been good to you, let them know." He said all this trying to maintain a strong voice and failed. Harry reached for the phone and said, "I will but would you mind if I had some privacy?" He said glaring at Petunia. He handed the phone to Harry and stepped out of the room, so did his aunt looking a little sad about not being able to hear what he was going talk about on their phone.  
  
"Hello" Harry said  
  
"Hi Harry" a small voice came back it was Hermione's, "What did you need to talk about that you couldn't send along with Hedwig? You had me worried when she tore off the letter, threw it at me, and flew away."  
  
"Oh, I told her not to let you respond because I wanted to speak to you on the phone, by the way good trick getting the Dursleys so scared, what did you tell them?"  
  
"I used a Lupin to talk first, so it sounded more threatening." She chuckled, "Now what did you want to talk about, I don't have that much time here Harry."  
  
"Okay, sorry, well it's hard to explain but I'll do my best." He told her about the strange feeling he had during the confrontation with Vernon.  
  
There was a long pause then he finally heard her voice, "I don't really know but if it what I think it is you'll be the first one in over a thousand years, maybe more," She said with almost a lack of voice. "Harry if you are what you think you are then, it's - it's amazing. So much power and ability."  
  
"Well what do you think it is?" He said  
  
But she wasn't done, "If you are what I think, You-Know-Who won't stand a chance."  
  
Harry was happy to hear this but she still didn't answer his question, "Okay Hermione slow down, tell what you think I am."  
  
"Isn't obvious Harry, you're an elemental." She said with glee.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm a what?" He said  
  
"An elemental it means that you have control over one or more of the basic elements, you know Fire, Earth, Air and Water. There are sub elements too that correspond with them but they're not important now. Tell me did it feel like magic or something different, something like you had control over everything." She said this all very fast and very loud.  
  
Harry thought about what she said for a moment before responding, "It felt natural, not forced at all. Like it was happening because I willed it to happen not because I was concentrating on it. But I still don't understand why is this so important?"  
  
"Harry you still don't get it, do you? Think about this, the power to do whatever you want beyond magic, you can stop or create a storm at will. Make fire and control it without a second thought. Harry this is something you need. Something Voldemort will never be able to do. This is amazing Harry. And from what you said before it's not just one element. It seems like all of them. The warmth and fire in your eyes, the wind behind you, and the electricity in the air, they're all linked together. You may have control over everything."  
  
Harry started to get really excited about his newfound power, "So this really is a good thing, I'm not just crazy?"  
  
"No Harry this is great, I have to tell Dumbledore he'll be amazed. I have to go Harry but take care and try not to do anything stupid. These powers are very strong and you need to control them, even more then normal magic. Talk to you soon Harry, bye."  
  
"Bye Hermione" Harry said before hanging up the phone.  
  
He walked back to his room without really thinking about where he was going, but when he go to the top of the stairs, the Dursleys were waiting. "What did you tell them?" They all said in unison.  
  
Harry looked back and said calmly, "What they needed to know?" and ran to his room and shut the door before they could stop him.  
  
He heard Vernon tell Dudley to get to bed, and for once Harry decided to do the same. He was tired and needed rest, especially if Marge was coming in the morning. He'd need every bit of strength he had not to hurt her.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Harry woke up to see a large pink blob standing in front of him. He reached over and grabbed his glasses of the nightstand. He put them on and a horrible creature came into focus in front of him, Aunt Marge. Just as he was about to yell at her to get out of his room his uncle came in.  
  
"Marge would you please come down stairs, Petunia has tea for you." Vernon said almost pleading with her. She turned to him "I will not Vernon this boy, is still here, you said he'd be gone after he stormed out the last time I was here. You lied to me Vernon. But no harm done I'll kick him out of this house for you now." Marge said this as she picked up Harry's trunk to throw it down the stairs when it was suddenly pushed down with an un-seen wind. She looked around startled as if her hands had just failed her. She tried to pick it up again but it didn't move, she couldn't lift it.  
  
"I'm not leaving, it's not like I want to stay here but I don't have a choice, my school sends me here after every term. I can't leave here." Harry finally spoke up. She whirled around to see the unwanted occupant of the room.  
  
"You have no right to be here boy, or do you want to be a free loader like your father. Getting your food, your clothing, and your shelter from someone else, do you want to be a bum like him?" She spat.  
  
"He was not a bum, you know nothing of my family, you don't know me, why don't you shut up and try to understand me before you judge me. Do you think I wanted to live with my Aunt and my Uncle instead of my mum and dad? Do you think I wanted them dead so I had to deal with you and your idiotic remarks? NO I didn't." Harry said as the anger grew within him. Who did this lady think she was, he wasn't even dressed yet and she was already insulting him? "This is going to be a difficult day," he thought.  
  
Marge took a step back looking more furious then he'd ever seen her, "How dare you, you - you little delinquent, never in my life have a been so insulted." She wasn't going to give up that easy though, she was determined to remove Harry from her brother's home. She went over to his dresser and tried to open it when it shocked her. "What's wrong with this blasted room?" But a little shock therapy wasn't enough to stop her she went to Hedwig's cage and tried to pick it up when something happened she never expected. The food in Hedwig's cage caught on fire without a match or a flame to begin with and spread to her hair. "Bloody Hell" She screamed as she put out here hair. Harry was getting dressed calmly as he watched her get hurt as she tried to remove every article in his room. Finally at her wits end she came for him. "What have you done to this room? Booby traps, these aren't funny you'll pay for this. If I can't rid your things from this house you'll have to go without them." She said as she closed in on him.  
  
He looked at her as she got closer "DON"T COME NEAR ME, YOU"LL REGRET IT!!!!" he bellowed.  
  
"Don't count on that boy" She spat as she was nearly on top of him when the room changed.  
  
Harry was trying not to do it but he couldn't help it any more, he didn't have control over the new elemental powers like he did with his magic. She closed in as the room turned cold, wind whipped through the room and his eyes grew red as fire. The floor seemed to shake and the walls swayed. Electricity arched across the ceiling and Marge stopped dead in her tracks. Just as he was getting the powers under his control a firm and familiar voice range out above the winds. "OBLIVIATE"  
  
Harry looked up to see Dumbledore standing framed in the doorway he had a strange smile on his face and his blue eyes twinkling behind his half mooned spectacles. "Well good morning Harry, I see that Miss Granger wasn't wrong in her assumption that you are an elemental."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say he didn't mean to lose control he just couldn't stand that woman anymore. "I'm sorry Professor I didn't mean to do magic outside of school, I really didn't, I just couldn't let her," He pointed at the dazed looking Marge, "say those things any more."  
  
"It's alright Harry you're moving away from here today and as for the ministry detecting what transpired here today won't be a problem." Dumbledore said, as he looked at Harry's bewildered look and continued. "You see Harry, Elementals are rare, extremely rare, so the ministry didn't even bother creating a method for tracking them. So you can practice your abilities before we get you back at Hogwarts, and before you can cause anymore disturbances." He said with a little chuckle.  
  
"I understand now about the ministry, but did I hear you correctly, I'm moving out, today?" Harry said with an astonished look on his face.  
  
Dumbledore just laughed a little more before continuing, "Yes Harry you will be moving away from here, I have made special arrangements for you to live in a different house with equal if not better protection then this one. You will be taught how to control your new powers so you can return to school this year, and after that you will be living at Sirius's old house, which is now yours." He continued even as Harry's jaw dropped. "The rest of the summer you'll be spending with me, that is if unless you'd like to stay here?"  
  
Harry was even more stunned the he was when he learned he was an elemental. He turned to Dumbledore and said, "I'd be honored to spend the summer with you, sir"  
  
"Well I guess it's settled then" and with a wave of his wand all of Harry's worldly possessions shrunk and flew into his trunk, which also shrank to the size of a matchbox. Dumbledore reached down and picked it up and handed it to Harry and said, "I think we should be going then." He looked to Vernon and said, "Tell Marge that Harry left two years ago like you told her before, she will believe you now, and in about 3 minutes she will come- to like normal, accept she won't remember anything that happened here."  
  
Harry looked up at his shocked uncle and said, "Thank you for keeping me all these years, it was great of you to do, even though you didn't want me here in the first place."  
  
Vernon just kind of squeaked as Harry and Dumbledore headed outside, then he regained his voice, "Harry sorry about Marge, I know she's a prat but she's my sister. And you're welcome to come back, just not for a while." Harry laughed as he and Dumbledore headed out down street and around the corner.  
  
Dumbledore turned to Harry and threw him an old broken pocket watch, "It's a portkey, and we'll be taking that since you can't apparate." Harry nodded in agreement as he felt the familiar sensation behind his navel as he was being pulled away from privet drive. 


	2. The Phoenix Staff

Disclaimer - Again these are not my characters, as far as I know J.K. Rowling owns them.  
  
Thank you for all the reviews.  
  
Chapter 2: The Phoenix Staff  
  
As soon as the portkey started to work Harry realized why he didn't like to travel this way, but before he could think anymore about it; he landed. He was expecting land on the driveway of a great manor house, but instead he found himself in the Leaky Cauldron. He looked around at the familiar place seeing the bartender that reminded him so much of a toothless walnut. As Harry turned to his left he saw Dumbledore standing next to him.  
  
"Sir, I don't mean to question you, but I thought we were going to your house." Harry said.  
  
"Oh but we will be Mr. Potter, we just need to get a few things before we start your training. We also need to stop by a new shop that opened up last year. The owners will be very happy to see you." Dumbledore said with his blue eyes twinkling even more than normal.  
  
It took Harry only a second to realize what Dumbledore had told him "You mean the Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes'" Harry said feeling very happy about seeing Fred and George's new shop. The shop he helped get started. Even before he could imagine what it would look like a voice rang out above the loud talking, and the clanking glasses of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Harry, Harry Potter is that you?" Hagrid said pushing people out of the way to get closer. Hagrid was a huge man. He stood twice as tall as anyone else and three times as broad. Hagrid was half giant, but gentle as they come.  
  
Harry was so surprised to see him there, but he wished Hagrid didn't say his name so loudly. Everyone in the room turned to stare at "The Famous Harry Potter". "Hi Hagrid, how's your summer been?" Harry said rather quietly.  
  
"O' you know how it is. It's a lot of work," His voiced turned to whisper as he bent down close to Harry, "You know takin' care of Grawp and all." Hagrid said as he bent down even further and grabbed Harry in a great bear hug. "Oh it's great seein' ya again Harry, I'm so happy you're away from those blasted muggles."  
  
"Yeah me too" Harry said with great difficulty as the air was being pushed out of him. Dumbledore stepped in before Harry lost consciousness.  
  
"Hagrid we have to be on our way," He said as Hagrid put Harry down.  
  
"Oh of course sir, sorry 'bout that Harry, I'll be seein' ya." Hagrid said as he stepped back from Harry.  
  
Harry took a second to recover before answering, "Yeah I'll see you later Hagrid, bye." Harry and Dumbledore headed out towards Diagon Alley. Harry pulled out his wand taped the bricks and the bricks moved aside to show the hidden street. Witch's and Wizards hurried from one shop to another as Dumbledore lead Harry down the road. They continued down toward Ollivander's, just as the reached the door Harry could see a huge crowd surrounding one of the shops further down. He couldn't really get a good look at what it was before Dumbledore ushered him inside. Harry instantly recalled the shop with thousands of little narrow boxes stacked from floor to ceiling, and the unusual amount of magic that seemed to be with held there. "This is Ollivander's shop," he thought to himself.  
  
"Good afternoon," said the soft familiar voice of Mr. Ollivander. "What brings you back to my shop Mr. Potter, there isn't anything wrong with you wand is there? It is a fine wand, I do hope you take care of it." He said with his pale eyes shining back.  
  
"Oh no sir, I mean yes sir, I mean my wand is fine, it is a great wand and I do take care of it." Harry said trying to assure Mr. Ollivander that there isn't anything wrong with his wand.  
  
Mr. Ollivander seemed rather pleased to hear this and turned his pale eyes to Dumbledore, "I guess there's more to this than a simple wand repair?"  
  
Dumbledore looked from Ollivander to Harry and said, "Yes it's a bit more then that, it seems Mr. Potter is an elemental and we've come to find him a staff." Mr. Ollivander seemed very happy by this.  
  
"A staff, there hasn't been a staff sold here in over two hundred years." Ollivander said as he now turned his attention to Harry. He snapped his fingers and a measuring tape appeared out of thin air and began to take measurements. First it measured his arm, then his fingers, and finally his height before it turned into a parchment with all the information clearly printed. Mr. Ollivander grabbed if before it hit the ground and read the parchment before he continued, "Okay Mr. Potter follow me, this way, I'll do my best to find what you need." He turned and motioned for Harry and Dumbledore to follow him.  
  
They walked through the huge stacks of wand boxes, through a back door and down a spiral staircase. As they walked Mr. Ollivander began to talk about the different staff's he has. "Mr. Potter I don't carry many staff's because I really never needed to sell them. I do have a few; they are very old and very powerful. Just as a wand will pick a wizard, a staff will do the same, but a staff will also reject a wizard." He stopped talking as they reached one of the lower levels that had just about thirty large thin boxes stacked neatly along the walls. Mr. Ollivander walked over to one of the boxes and compared its labels to the parchment with Harry's measurement, and pulled out box.  
  
"Now Mr. Potter, try this." He said pulling to box over to Harry. It looked like a large wooden stick with an elaborate tip. The end of the staff seemed to have coiled around the clear stone inside, a diamond. "This Mr. Potter is designed for those who are wind elementals, as you can see I can't touch the staffs with my bare hands; but if the staff accepts you, it shouldn't be a problem."  
  
Harry stepped forward and reached for the staff within the box as he touched the surface the diamond began to glow with blinding light and a wind began to sweep through the room. The light faded and went out but the staff still allowed Harry to hold it. Dumbledore maintained his look of wisdom but seemed to be astonished at the same time.  
  
"Very interesting Mr. Potter I've never heard of this happening before." Ollivander said as he came closer to Harry.  
  
"Sorry sir, but you could tell me what's so interesting." Harry said starring back into Mr. Ollivander pale eyes.  
  
He stepped back and began to pace back and forth as he spoke, "You see Mr. Potter a staff will either dismiss you or accept you, there really isn't an in-between. It has to do with the powers you possess, for instance if a wind elemental would have touched the staff it should have accepted them like it did you, but the light would not have diminished completely as you held it. It's almost as if you deemed it not worthy of you." He continued to pace "Now what type of elemental is he?" He said looking toward Dumbledore.  
  
"I believe he may be all of them, when I saw him use his abilities: there was fire, wind, shaking of the floor which indicated earth, and electricity which is linked to storm which is in turn is tied to elemental control of water. So I believe it is safe to say Mr. Potter is an elemental of all four elements." He finished with confidence and chuckled at the look of surprise on Ollivander's face (which he doesn't show very often).  
  
"So you think he is here for the Phoenix staff? Do you really think it will accept him?" Ollivander said with his voice nearly squeaking.  
  
"I think it's worth a shot" Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Very well, follow me Mr. Potter." Ollivander walked towards the end of the small dusty room and placed his hand on one stone and his wand on another. The wall seemed to melt away revealing a circular room with a single item in the middle. It was an amazing sight. The Phoenix staff was free standing in the middle of the circular room. It wasn't plain like the other staff; there was an image carved into the beautiful holly staff. A great phoenix flying towards the top of the staff with bright red ruby's flashing for eyes, and a single blue tear falling from its red eye. On the very top sat a perfect bright green emerald surrounded by the magnificent holly. The wood seemed to wrap around, to fit perfectly with its stone counter part.  
  
Ollivander approached the staff but stopped about three feet short of it, "You see Mr. Potter this staff, isn't like the others. It has the power to control all four of the elements but it seems to be very picky about the person it chooses." He gave a weak smile before he continued. "One of my ancestors made this staff over a thousand years ago, and no one has been able to approach it. It seems to." He paused for a moment seeming to gather his thoughts, ".. dislike whoever isn't worthy of its power, and I'm sorry to say that it deems everyone who has approached it in a thousand years, unworthy."  
  
Harry looked at the staff becoming slightly afraid of it, "Mr. Ollivander what has happened to those it deems unworthy?"  
  
He looked back at the staff then towards Harry, " From what I've been told it isn't pretty, a lot of pain and it usually will throw you through the wall" He pointed towards the dent in the stones across the way. Harry gulped and started breathing heavily. "But I don't believe there is much to fear Mr. Potter, never has there been a wizard that approached the Phoenix staff with the ability to control all four elements, you will be the first"  
  
Harry still unsure took a step back from the staff and turned to Dumbledore who seemed to let Ollivander do all the talking as he walked around the circular room, taking in all the staff had to offer. He looked up just long enough to catch Harry eyes through his half moon spectacles, "I believe you should make an attempt Mr. Potter, and this seems to be the best staff Ollivander's has to offer." He said with a smile. "I'll be here to watch over you Harry and I'll do my best to protect you if anything should go wrong, but I don't think it will."  
  
Harry took a step towards the staff after Dumbledore finished speaking, still not completely sure about how the staff will react. He turned to Ollivander, "Could you tell me what I need to do?" Harry said his voice shaking slightly.  
  
Ollivander looked excited to see if Harry would be the one to get the Phoenix staff and it showed as explained what Harry needed to do. "You see no one has ever gotten passed its first barrier, so I really don't know what you should do after that, but your first step would be to approach the staff."  
  
Without another word Harry moved towards the staff as he reached the point where Ollivander stopped he paused for a second and cleared his mind. He took another step feeling like he walked through a stream of cold water. The staff began to levitate a few inches from the ground. Harry passed through the first barrier and as he reached out to grab the staff it flew into his outstretched hand and planted itself into the ground at his side cracking the stone floor next to him. He felt a strange warmth spread through his body, the green emerald began to shine brightly as the diamond staff before, but as it faded it didn't go out. Harry examined the staff feeling it as the wood changed to fit his hands and the staff adjusted to his height. He felt the power it contained as he lifted it from its planted position with ease.  
  
Dumbledore and Ollivander clapped loudly at his success as the staff declared him its rightful owner. Ollivander was very pleased that the staff would be going to someone. He began to tell Harry everything he knew about it, "You see Mr. Potter the Phoenix staff contains all the stones used control the different elements" He pointed out all the different stones in the carvings, "And this" he said pointing at the emerald on top, "Is its main source, this is what controls all of the elements, this emerald channels all of your elemental control." As Ollivander spoke Harry wasn't really listening he just examined the beautiful phoenix engraving.  
  
They walked back up to the main floor as Ollivander kept commenting on how amazing it was that Harry's wand, and his new staff were both basically that same. They were both holly and had the power of the phoenix. As they reached the main level they noticed all of the people waiting for Ollivander to appear.  
  
Ollivander didn't really seem to care about all of the angry looks he was getting he just shrugged them off by saying, "I'll be with you momentarily" and turned back to Harry and Dumbledore, "Now a staff isn't something you see everyday, especially one like that, I thought you might want to keep it concealed and still carry it so I have this for you." He pulled out a pretty ordinary looking black leather pouch from under the counter. "This has bag will be able to store your staff and no one will know the difference."  
  
He handed the bag to Harry, who put the bottom of the staff in the bag and pulled it up, to his surprise the ordinary looking bag must have been enlarged inside like the ministry's cars. The entire staff fit within the 15in long bag, accept the very tip where the emerald shined brightly.  
  
Harry was shocked to see this and quickly tied the pouch to his waist before turning back to Mr. Ollivander, "Thank you sir, how much do I owe you?" Harry said.  
  
Ollivander turned to him and said, "Don't worry about that Mr. Potter it has already been taken care of." He said as he glanced toward Dumbledore.  
  
"Well thank you again for all your help." Harry said as he and Dumbledore stepped back out onto Diagon Alley.  
  
Before Harry could speak to Dumbledore the Weasley twins ambushed him, "Hi, Harry" George said with a huge grin and Fred at his side. "What brings you here?" George said with the identical grin.  
  
"Hi George, Fred, I'm just here with Dumbledore, your joke shop seems to be going nicely." Harry said  
  
"Yeah there's been a line like that for weeks" Fred said point towards the shop Harry didn't get a good look at before. "Come on Harry we'll give you the grand tour" The twins said together with two identical evil grins.  
  
"Is it alright if I go Professor?" Harry asked Dumbledore  
  
"By all means Harry, I'll be over at Florean Fortrescue's Ice Cream Parlor, come get me when you're finished and we'll be on our way." Dumbledore said with a smile that seemed to take twenty years way from him.  
  
` Harry fallowed Fred and George through the crowd and into the shop, it was like nothing he'd ever seen before. The store was organized into different areas; there was the "Delectable Sweets" which contained all of the twins prank foods such as canary creams, and Ton Tongue Toffees. Then on the other side they have their Skiving Snack box and in the far corner they have all their fake wands and other miscellaneous practical jokes. It was the best joke shop Harry had ever seen including Zonko's joke shop in Hogsmead.  
  
George turned to Harry, "So what do you think Harry?"  
  
"It's bloody brilliant" Harry said as he searched the shop finding more things the twins cooked up. He couldn't believe all of the things they've created. Over the years he'd seen them making little things but if you put them all together in one shop then it's really an accomplishment.  
  
"We thought you'd say that Harry," Fred and George said in unison. "And we made something for you, we thought you might like it." Fred reached into his robes and pulled out a small, fuzzy, golden ball. "This is a one- of-a-kind item Harry," said Fed, "It's more of a prototype really," George, said "It's our newest line, we're getting into some Quidditch supplies, this" He said pointing at the small ball, "Is a "plush snitch". It's charmed to react like a real one but it's just a little bit fast and smaller to make it harder to catch. It's made to hone your seeker skills while you can't be outside on the pitch. It's easy to use." As George said this he threw the fuzzy ball into the air and it revealed its wings as it moved back and forth zooming around them, "and its retrievable too," Fred said as he flicked his wand into the air and it came flying back into his palm. He handed it to Harry.  
  
Harry let it flutter for a second as it flew around the twins and grabbed just above Fred ear before putting it into his pocket. "Thanks Fred, George, this is great, but you didn't have to."  
  
"Oh but we did, you're kind of our tester, we need you to write back to us about it." George said almost laughing. "But there is a plus side, we won't be making anymore like that one exactly, you will have the only one, but we will need you to write to us about it, tell us how we can improve upon it." Fred said.  
  
"Not a problem" Harry said laughing as the twins noticed a big crowd heading their way. "I see you're busy, I'll write you later and thanks again. Oh and Fred, George, nice shop."  
  
"Thanks Harry" they said in unison, "We'll write you, bye Harry."  
  
Harry headed back to Florean Fortrescue's Ice Cream Parlor, to find Dumbledore sitting at one of the outside tables just finishing the biggest Sunday Harry had ever seen. Dumbledore looked up to see Harry walking towards him.  
  
"Are you ready to go Harry?" Dumbledore said leaving a galleon on the table.  
  
"Yes professor" said Harry  
  
Dumbledore stood up and he and Harry walked towards the Leaky Cauldron when Dumbledore stopped and handed the old pocket watch again and said; "Now we're going to my home. In three, two, one" Just then Harry felt the pull behind his navel as he was on his way to Dumbledore's house to begin his training. 


	3. Training

Disclaimer - Harry Potter isn't mine. The stories belong to J.K. Rowling  
  
Sorry about the wait for this chapter. I had finals this week, but I hope to get back on track. Please review the story after reading it, I believe it will make the outcome much better.  
  
Chapter 3: Training  
  
Harry began to imagine what Dumbledore's house would be like when he got there. At first he thought it would be a huge castle or at least a large manor house, but when he arrived he found something much different.  
  
Harry and Dumbledore landed on a bright green, grass field that extended as far as the eye can see. There seemed to be nothing around except a small wooden hut. Dumbledore walked towards it and Harry followed. "This isn't what I was expecting," he thought to himself. They continued towards the small wooden shack when Harry noticed something. Carved into the dilapidated hovel was a small phoenix. At that moment Harry knew there was more to this place then it let his eyes see. When they both reached the door Dumbledore pulled out his wand and touched the phoenix carving. Almost immediately Fawkes (Dumbledore's phoenix) appeared on top of the hut and peered down at Dumbledore. Fawkes began to sing the phoenix song and the door of the hut opened.  
  
Dumbledore turned to Harry and said, "Welcome to my home Mr. Potter." And he stepped through the decaying door. Harry soon followed. As he walked Harry realized that the small hut was actually an entranceway to Dumbledore's estate. The second he passed through the barrier Dumbledore's home materialized. The wooden shack became a stone archway with ten-foot stonewalls that extended to the horizon. Harry couldn't believe how magnificent it was, he was reminded of his first day at Hogwarts as he crossed the lake, seeing the enormous castle perched on its cliff over looking the lake. The house wasn't nearly as impressive as its surroundings. It was placed on an island surrounded by a large crystal clear lake. A small bridge connected the castle to its radiant green fields. The driveway to the house was lined with massive oak trees.  
  
A horseless carriage was waiting for them as the passed through the barrier. Harry got on and Dumbledore followed, it took off towards the house as Dumbledore began to explain why they had come his home. "You see Harry I don't normally come here, I actually prefer staying at Hogwarts, but we needed a lot of room for your training, even more then Hogwarts has to offer," he laughed, " so we've come here." He said pointing towards the castle. By the bewildered look on Harry's face he decided to continue, "Harry your elemental abilities will take some time to get used to and when practicing your storm and earth abilities I would like you to be as far away from people as possible." He said as they began to cross the lake, "There's another benefit for your being here." he said, "I'd like to have little landscaping done, and I think you're the perfect person for the job." Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
Just then they reached the front steps of the main house. Harry wasn't really surprised by how normal the house was. It wasn't a huge manor house like other rich Wizarding family's own but it was nice. It was a modest two-story house with large windows and had a small porch. The house would have easily fit within a muggle neighborhood except for the stained glass window above the oak door. The glass depicted the burning cycle of a phoenix that looked suspiciously like Fawkes.  
  
Suddenly the doors opened and a small figure peered around. The second his huge eyes found Harry he became even more excited looking then normal. "Harry Potter sir, master didn't tell Dobby you were coming. What a great surprise sir. Any luggage sir?" Dobby squeaked as he looked up at Harry.  
  
"Well hello Dobby, I didn't expect to see you here, it's very nice to see you." Harry said  
  
Dobby looked delighted to hear Harry's reaction to seeing him, "Master is paying Dobby sir, so Dobby is to go where master is staying, even though Master said Dobby didn't need to come, Dobby is here because my master is here Harry Potter." He said matter-of-factly. "Do you have any luggage Harry Potter" Dobby repeated kindly.  
  
"Oh yes, sorry Dobby," He took out his matchbox sized trunk and handed to the house elf, "Dumbledore shrank it for me, I don't think he'd mind resizing it for you." Harry said.  
  
"No need, Harry Potter, Dobby can do it, sir." With that he popped out of view only to return moments later. He turned his attention to Dumbledore, "Dobby is so sorry sir, is there anything Dobby can do for you?" He said almost pleading.  
  
Dumbledore with his gaze turning towards Dobby said, "Oh no Dobby, but thank you" and Dobby popped out of sight again. "Follow me Harry and we'll get you settled."  
  
As Harry walked through the house he couldn't help but be reminded of Dumbledore's office. With the all of the mystical magic objects scattered about the house and the walls lined with books. They passed through a warm living room that contained a large fireplace and oversized comfortable looking chairs. As they continued through the house they passed a few more rooms: a large library, a small potions lab, and an odd room that had a model of Hogwarts in center. Harry quietly followed Dumbledore through the house when he stopped just short of another room.  
  
"This will be you quarters Harry, I'll let you get settled. If you would meet me out side in half an hour I have to prepare your first lesson. If you need help any help I'm sure Dobby would be more then happy." Dumbledore said with his usual look of wisdom.  
  
"I will sir." Harry said as Dumbledore headed down the hallway and turned out of sight. Harry turned back to the door and opened it.  
  
The first thing Harry noticed was that the room was painted in Gryffindor colors. A large four-post bed stood in the middle, and an antique desk sat in the corner with a window over looking the grounds. His trunk was placed at the foot of the bed but when he opened it there was nothing left in it. He then noticed that his possessions were placed around the room. His books and other school supplies were neatly stacked near the desk, and all of his clothes were separated and placed into the dresser that sat in an opposite corner. He walked towards an antique wardrobe and opened it to find his cloaks, including the invisibility cloak his father left him. He continued to explore the room finding all of his things in their proper place. It was like it was really his room. Something he never had before, even at the Dursley's it wasn't his room, it was Dudley's old bedroom. He found his firebolt hung on the wall next to Hedwig's cage. Everything seemed to fit, Harry thought "When I get my own room, it will be just like this one."  
  
Harry looked down at his watch and was shocked by how much time went by. He would have to run to meet Dumbledore on time. He found his way back down stairs and headed to the back of the house and found the backdoor without a problem. Dumbledore was standing in the middle of a ring of white candles. He finished lighting the candles and turned to Harry.  
  
"Harry today we will practice your control over the fire element. The first thing I want you to do is the extinguish the flames." Dumbledore said. Harry instinctively reached for his wand and Dumbledore yelled, "Accio wand" Harry felt his wand fly out of his pocket and Dumbledore grabbed it with ease. "You won't be needing this Harry," Dumbledore said waving Harry's wand back and forth. "You'll get it back after your training. Now I want you to use your elemental abilities to do this. It shouldn't be too hard; but creating fire will be much more difficult." He said. "Now I really don't know how this is going to work, but I have been reading about this for sometime now. I like to be prepared for anything my students need to be taught." Dumbledore said smiling. "Now Mr. Potter elementals are supposed to control their elements at will. The first thing you must do, is to form a connection with the fire, almost become one with it, when you achieve that, you will have complete control." Said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry walked over to the candles and stared at the shortest one, watching the small flame sway side to side. He could feel its presence, he could feel it feeding on the air and consuming the wax. Without words he told the flame to stop, for a second it froze, and then disappeared.  
  
"Oh very good Harry, I didn't think you'd be able to do it so quickly." Dumbledore said with his blue eyes sparkling brightly over his half mooned spectacles. "That was very good but you still have a lot more to go." He said motioning towards the other candles. "This time try to make them go out at once." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry took a step back from the candles so he could see them all. He turned to Dumbledore and said, "I'll do my best professor." And turned his attention back to the ring of candles. He stared at the flickering candles and began to feel their presence. He thought about their light fading and they did, all of the candles went out at the same time.  
  
"Very good Harry that, that was very good, you're making a lot of progress; and in such a short time too. You'll be ready for the Phoenix staff soon enough." Dumbledore said. "Now I would like you to relight the candles, this may be a lot harder than putting them out, but I think with time you'll be able to do it rather easily. From what I've read, fire elementals would concentrate one a single spot to create a small spark, and once they had the spark they could easily make the fire spread." Said Dumbledore pausing for a moment.  
  
Harry turned to Dumbledore and said, "So, it would be like starting a fire with a magnifying glass? By focusing the energy into a single spot to create the first spark."  
  
"I couldn't have said it better myself Harry. Now, I'd like you to light the first candle you put out." Said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry walked back to the candles and positioned himself in front of the shortest candle. He stared at the very top of it, focusing on the wick; he began to imagine himself as a giant magnifying glass, putting all of his energy into the small spot. Suddenly the wick began to smoke and a small flame appeared. Harry started to feel its presence and instinctively strengthened it. He stopped when the flame was at normal height and turned back to Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore looked very pleased, "That was great Mr. Potter, and I would like you to continue to practice that exercise until I return. I think it's time to move to stage two of your fire training." He said with his eyes sparkling more then normal.  
  
Harry watched Dumbledore walk back into the house before he turned back to his lesson. It took Harry a few seconds to extinguish the flames when he first started, but with each time he repeated the process his control strengthened. He was able to put out every candle at once without a problem. At first he was lighting each candle individually but he found it tiresome. So he decided to try something different, Harry would light one candle and make the flame jump form one candle to another lighting each one as it went. After his fifth try it became second nature to him.  
  
Dumbledore walked out the back door, just in time to see Harry skipping the flames from candle to candle. "I see you've already progressed past my second stage of training; so I think we'll skip it and move onto the third, Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry looked back a little startled, he was too focused on the candles to notice anyone else around him; "Sorry professor, I didn't mean to skip ahead, I just thought it would be easier this way."  
  
"Oh no need to be sorry Harry, your doing very well, much better then I would have expected." Dumbledore said, "Now we'll move on to the next stage, do you have your staff Harry?"  
  
"Yes sir," Harry said as he pulled the Phoenix staff out of its concealment pouch. As he touched the staff the large emerald began to glow slightly.  
  
"Very good. Follow me" Said Dumbledore and he directed Harry to the front of the house.  
  
Harry followed Dumbledore past the front of the house and onto the bridge connecting the island to land. In the middle was a small fire pit, containing a few unlit logs. Dumbledore stopped five feet short of it and Harry walked up beside him.  
  
"This next stage will require a lot more control then before, which is why you'll need the staff. Without the staff you will still have control over then elements, but not the level of control a staff can give you." Dumbledore said speaking to Harry. He paused a moment before continuing, "A staff and a wand are used to channel magic to create a more desired result. For instance; your corpral patronus requires a great deal of control, something almost impossible to achieve without your wand. A staff works the same way but with your elemental abilities. It allows you to create whatever you want with the elements you control. Do you understand Harry?  
  
"I think so, so the staff will only work with my elemental ability?" Harry said with a questioning look.  
  
"Actually no, you will be able to cast any spell you normally could with your wand, but the results will be very different. The spell will be much stronger and a little harder to control at first. For instance; when first using the disarming spell expelliarmus it would hit everything around you. Wands would be flying everywhere." Said Dumbledore chuckling at the thought of Harry disarming the entire student body with one spell.  
  
Harry looked down at his staff then back to Dumbledore, "Sir, what would happen with something like the expecto patronum charm?"  
  
"I don't really know Harry, but I'm curious to find out. When we get back to Hogwarts I'd like to see. For now I'd like you to start a fire." Dumbledore said pointing towards the fire pit.  
  
Harry focused on a large log, and it immediately caught fire. Once Harry was satisfied with the strength of the blaze he turned back to Dumbledore for further instructions. "What would you like me to do next, sir?"  
  
"For now I'd like you to move the fire above the pit, and keep it there for a second." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry thought about it for a second and the fire began to slip away from the logs, slowly moving towards the air. Harry gripped the staff a little more firmly and the ruby's that composed the phoenix began to glow. The carving began to take on the true color of a phoenix. Harry concentrated as the fire left the logs completely and stopped a few inches above them. He didn't like how the fire looked completely shapeless so he formed it into a sphere before turning back to Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore had a look Harry had never seen his headmaster wear. He seemed surprised, something Dumbledore never showed. "I can't believe the level of control you have Harry, I thought it would have taken weeks just to move the fire away from the logs but you seem to be able to form it also. This really is amazing Harry."  
  
"Thank you sir." Harry said feeling himself swell with pride as he placed the fire back onto the logs and allowed it to exist without his influence.  
  
"Harry do you feel confidant that you can create an image by doing this?" Dumbledore said pointing at the fire.  
  
"I believe so." Harry said, not too sure of himself  
  
"Great Harry that's what I want you to do, I'll be inside doing some reading I'd like you to call for me when you're ready." Dumbledore said. "Is that okay?"  
  
"Yes professor, I think I can manage." Harry said feeling a little more confident.  
  
"Great I'll leave you to it then Harry." Dumbledore said as he turned and walked back to the house.  
  
Harry stood in front of the fire for a long time trying to figure out what to make. When he finally did he couldn't stop until he perfected it. Dobby came out around lunchtime and gave Harry a large sandwich, with many assorted side dishes. Harry continued to work on his image until right after sunset. He walked back to the house to get Dumbledore. He found him in his library with mounds of books surrounding him. He looked up at Harry through his half-mooned spectacles, and headed towards the door without saying a word. They walked out the front door and down the steps to the bridge.  
  
Harry was the first to speak, "It took me a while to think of something to make but once I did, I thought it fit perfectly." Harry stood in front of the fire pit staring down on it. The rubies on the phoenix staff began to glow, casting an eerie red light across the bridge. The fire within the pit grew and Harry took a step back and so did Dumbledore.  
  
The fire rose from the pit and laid flat a foot above it. The small head of a baby phoenix emerged from within the flames. The phoenix grew and spread its wings. It took off from the fire below and soared through the air. A light trail of bright red flames traced the enormous birds movements. It made a large loop and then dropped into a dive, heading straight back to the ground. It pulled out its wings and stopped in mid air facing Harry and Dumbledore. It flapped its wings once more and lowered itself onto the logs in the fire pit, and seemed to melt back into them.  
  
Harry stepped towards the flames, as the phoenix staff stopped glowing. Dumbledore stepped forward looking into the flames apparently speechless. So Harry began to speak, "Is that what you wanted professor?"  
  
Dumbledore shook himself and looked back at Harry, "That was amazing Harry, I would never have expected you to have nearly that much control. Even after years of practice. You have surpassed everything I would have expected." Dumbledore said regaining his composure. "Well I guess we're done with your fire training Harry, tomorrow we'll begin with water. Dobby has food in the kitchen for you, and after that I want you to go to bed, you have a big day ahead of you." Dumbledore said.  
  
Over the next four weeks Harry spent almost all of his time refining his elemental skills. He progressed through water, air, and earth just as easily as fire. The only problem he had was when it came to controlling the weather. He was able to make storms and diffuse them but he had a hard time with control. He wasn't always able to make lightening hit its mark. He kept scorching the grass and hitting things he wasn't supposed to. He almost destroyed Dumbledore's house as a bolt of lightening was sent down the chimney splitting it in half. Dumbledore fixed all of Harry's mishaps with a wave of his wand and urged him to continue. Even though Harry had a few rough days with each lesson he progressed greatly. By the end of the fifth week he had almost complete control.  
  
Dumbledore had put him through many different lessons, each for a specific reason. He had Harry flatten all of the rolling hills one day, then put them back the way they were. This exercise was done repeatedly to refine his hold on the earth element. He also had Harry move the lake, which Harry did without too much difficulty but he ended up destroyed the bridge in the process. Dumbledore also fixed this mistake and had Harry continue.  
  
Harry woke up suddenly feeling something out of place. He opened his eyes and grabbed his glasses. A pair of bright green eyes came into focus. "Can I help you Dobby? Harry said sleepily.  
  
"Dobby is sorry to wake you Harry Potter but Master Dumbledore would like to speak to you in the kitchen. Would you please come down after you are dressed?" Dobby said still sitting on Harry's chest.  
  
"Sure Dobby, I'll be down in a minute, but could you do me a favor?" Harry said looking at the small house elf.  
  
"Yes Harry Potter sir, anything." Dobby said looking cheerful to help Harry in anyway he could.  
  
"Could you let me up?" Harry said  
  
Dobby jumped off Harry looking a little embarrassed, "Sorry sir, I didn't mean to keep you."  
  
"Oh its no problem Dobby," Harry said sitting up. "Could you please tell Dumbledore I will be down in a minute?"  
  
"Oh yes sir, I will Harry Potter," Dobby said just before he popped out of sight.  
  
Harry got dressed and tied his staff to his belt. After he was ready Harry headed down to the kitchen. He found Dumbledore sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet. He lowered the paper as Harry entered, "Good morning Harry, I trust you slept well." He said  
  
"Yes sir, I did, thank you." Harry said as he sat down and Dobby placed his breakfast in front of him.  
  
"I was wondering Harry if you'd like to come with me to Hogwarts before the term begins. I have a lot of work to do before the students arrive so I need to go. You are welcome to come; actually I think it would be vital part of your training. When you are at Hogwarts you will be able to perform magic. So we'll finally be able to see what will happen when casting a spell with the Phoenix staff." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry nearly choked on his scrambled eggs, "You want me to come to Hogwarts before the term begins, will there be any of the other teachers there?" Harry said.  
  
"The answer is yes to both of the questions Harry. Most of the teaching staff will be there when we arrive. So does that mean you'll be coming with me?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes Professor I'd love to come with you. Would I be staying there until the new term begins?" Harry said  
  
"No, I would like you to come to school on the Hogwarts express like always, so I've asked the Weasley's if they would be able to care for you." He said smiling, "The Weasley's seemed more then happy to take you for a week, so that's where you will be going for the last week of the summer. If that's alright with you Harry."  
  
"That sounds brilliant. When do we leave to Hogwarts?" Harry said with a huge smile across his face. The thought of seeing Ron and the Weasleys again was a great. He missed them a lot since he got to Dumbledore's house. He and Ron had been writing back and forth but it still wasn't that same as seeing his best friend.  
  
"We leave when you finishing eating Harry. Dobby has already packed away your things." Said Dumbledore handing Harry his miniature trunk.  
  
After Harry was done eating, he and Dumbledore headed out past the grounds and took a portkey to Hogwarts. 


	4. The New Marauders

Disclaimer - The characters used in this story are not mine. They were created by JK. Rowling. She owns them, not me.  
  
Sorry for the wait on this chapter.  
  
Chapter 4: The New Marauders  
  
Harry and Dumbledore were torn away from the house heading towards Hogwarts. Harry could see the scenery change below him. It went from: perfect green fields, to mountains, to water, finally he got a glimpse of Hogsmade and Hogwarts castle before landing in the middle of the quidditch pitch.  
  
Dumbledore turned to Harry looking a little embarrassed, "Well I got us close." He chuckled. "I guess I should have concentrated a little harder Harry, sorry but we'll be walking from here." He said looking towards Harry.  
  
"It's not a problem professor. I'm glad to be back out on the pitch, even if it's for a short while." Said Harry.  
  
The student and teacher headed towards the castle. As they walked Harry thought how great it was to be at Hogwarts. He started to wonder where he'd be staying? What he would be doing when he's not training? Who would be teaching him since Dumbledore seemed to have other duties to attend to? Before Harry had any more time to think about it Dumbledore began to speak.  
  
"Harry I won't be able to teach you how to control the staff more completely. It requires someone with more self-control then I. That is why I believe Professor Snape will be the best person to teach you." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"But Sir, Professor Snape hates me. After our last Occlumency lesson Professor Snape was furious. He doesn't want to teach me." Harry said with a scared tone in his voice.  
  
"Actually Harry, Professor Snape volunteered to teach you. I thought it was odd myself but I have to agree he is the best one for the job." Said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry unwilling to give in that easy said, "But sir, why can't you teach me. Wouldn't you be best suited to teach me? I mean you are Headmaster."  
  
"Harry I can't teach you because I didn't come here to do that. I have to oversee the preparations of the school. Not to mention other duties I have. I won't be here everyday either. Professor Snape is very skilled in many other forms of magic that I am not. For instance Occlumency, which require requires a lot of discipline, I don't have. Discipline you will need to control the Phoenix staff while performing spells, and I believe Professor Snape is the only one qualified to teach you. Do you understand Harry?" Said Dumbledore as they walked toward the main entrance to Hogwarts.  
  
"Yes Headmaster." Said Harry sounding glum about having Snape as his teacher. He was expecting his time at Hogwarts to be pleasant. He actually liked the idea of not seeing Snape on a daily basis; like he did during the normal school year but that has changed. Not only will be seeing Professor Snape regularly, he will be trained by him. He will have to deal with more private lessons, deal with all the insults, all the snide remarks, this wasn't what Harry wanted. The thing that scared Harry the most was that Snape actually volunteered to teach Harry. All Harry could think about was Snape's alternative motives. He knew that there had to be something else that Snape wanted.  
  
Before Harry could think about it further he and Dumbledore reached the entrance to Hogwarts. "Harry I would like you to get settled. You will begin your training tomorrow at nine. Professor Snape will be waiting for you near Hagrid's hut. For now I'd like you to follow me to your quarters." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"I won't be staying in the Gryffindor tower sir?" Harry said looking towards his Headmaster.  
  
"No Harry, I don't think you'll be needing that much room to yourself. I've had the house elves prepare you a special room. If you'd follow me I will explain on the way." Harry did as Dumbledore said and followed him down the unusually dark hallways of Hogwarts. Harry thought that without all of the students there was no need to light every torch or brighten every room. "You see Harry Hogwarts is a lot different without students filling it. A little more depressing I'd say. Without all of the students running from one place to another it has a little colder feel to it. That's why you'll be staying in a room closer to the rest of us. That way the areas you do stay in will feel more like the Hogwarts you know. You'll have access to the castle as usual. Meals will still be served at there usual times in the Great Hall. And if you need any help almost all of the teachers are present with the exception of Madame Hooch and Professor Sprout."  
  
Harry and Dumbledore continued through the castle heading toward the astronomy tower. Instead of taking the usual path Dumbledore steered Harry down another, smaller corridor. At the very end was a large oak door. Dumbledore reached for the handle and said, "This Harry will be your room for the next few weeks. The door has a password that is, "seeker", if you wish to change it you may." As Dumbledore gave the password the door opened revealing the room. It was a large circular room with the bed in the middle and a fireplace in front of it. Off to the side there was a personal bathroom and shower. The room also contained a dresser and a nightstand. "Well here it is Harry, I'll let you get settled in and I expect to see you for lunch. Oh I almost forgot can I have your trunk Harry?"  
  
"Here professor" Said Harry pulling out the small trunk and placing it on the ground. With a wave of Dumbledore's wand the trunk was back to its normal size. "Thank you sir, I'll be down for lunch later." Said Harry as he reached down to open his trunk.  
  
"You're welcome Harry. Before I go, I've been meaning to give you this." Said Dumbledore while he pulled a small package out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. "This is something Sirius left in my possession. He told me to give it to you when I thought the time was right. I can't think of any time better than this." Dumbledore said with his blue eyes twinkling a little less then normal.  
  
Harry took the package and began to open it as Dumbledore continued to speak. "He told me not to open it. He said only you would know it for what it really was. He didn't say any more then that." As Dumbledore said this, Harry stopped unwrapping the package and looked up a Dumbledore.  
  
"Sir, if you don't mind, I'd like to do this on my own." Said Harry with his voice shaking slightly.  
  
"Oh of course Harry, I'm sorry, I'll see you at lunch." Said Dumbledore before heading out of the room.  
  
Harry again turned his attention to the package. He began to feel all of the buried sadness and guilt he felt because of Sirius's death. He knew that he should have dealt with it before hand but he couldn't. He didn't want to deal with it. Harry did everything he could not to think about Sirius, not to think about that night in the ministry. He worked hard at keeping that buried and now it all came flowing out. Harry sat on his bed looking down at the package slightly unwrapped in his hands, thinking about the godfather he hardly knew. Before Harry got to swept up in his feelings he began to unwrap the package once again. He slowly removed the paper layer by layer until finally only a small brown box remained. He opened it to find a small silver amulet in the form of a compass attached to a thin silver chain. Harry removed it from the box and looked at it more closely. Instead of the compass having north, south, east, and west for the points it read; Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail.  
  
Harry nearly ran to his trunk and began to search through it. He found Marauder's Map buried at the bottom. He pulled out the old piece of parchment and grabbed the amulet. He touched the map with it as he would with a wand. He didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything. Instantly the map reacted thin lines began to come from the point the amulet touched it. Instead of revealing Hogwarts it began to write.  
  
" Welcome future troublemaker, Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail commend you for your desire to wreak havoc. Place the amulet around your neck so I can identify you and lead you to the Marauder's room."  
  
Harry instantly placed the chain around his neck. He couldn't wait to see the room his father and Sirius had been in. As the amulet fell into place it began to glow. Harry watched the ink erase itself and begin to write again.  
  
"Welcome Harry James Potter, son of Prongs. The first thing you need is a nickname, something that won't immediately get you into trouble when it is revealed to others, a name that will hide you from the public eye. I'm sorry to say that you won't become and animagus but you have abilities that the marauders would approve of, the name Phoenix seems to fit. Now follow the map and I'll lead you to a place only four have seen."  
  
The writing erased once again and Hogwarts appeared. It showed the school as it normally did then it changed and began to zoom in on Harry. He could see the ink figure of himself standing in his room. An arrow appeared in front of him on the map pointing towards the hallway. Harry stepped forward and out the door. As he continued to follow the arrows he became aware that he was in a part of a castle that he didn't know existed. He continued up and down numerous corridors and hallways, and endless staircases. Until finally the map brought him within a hundred yards of where he started. Then the map erased and began to write.  
  
"Sorry young Phoenix, I couldn't resist, I was created by the four best pranksters in Hogwart's history. If you follow my signs this time I assure you, it will be the correct way."|  
  
Harry was furious he wasted an hour following the stupid directions, for nothing, just to end up back where he started. He saw the map once again appear and the arrow pointed him towards the Gryffindor common room. He stared at the map for a moment then decided to go.  
  
This time it didn't take him as long, within twenty minutes; he was standing before an ordinary suit of armor. He examined it closely looking for any signs of what to do. He saw a small emblem engraved into it. It looked the same as the amulet. He immediately removed it and placed it onto the engraving. What happened next he didn't expect.  
  
The suit of armor sprang to life and charged Harry. Instinctively Harry reached for his wand and was about to curse the armor before it stopped dead and extended its right hand and spoke.  
  
"Welcome Marauder, welcome to the havoc room." Said the suit of armor as it shook Harry's hand.  
  
Harry watched as the suit of armor unsheath its sword and shoved it into the wall behind Harry. The sword pierced the wall just above Harry's right shoulder. Instantly the wall melted away revealing another staircase that lead to a tower Harry had never seen.  
  
He walked passed the barrier and turned around to see it disappear behind him. He walked up to the top of the tower, feeling excited and scared at the same time. He needed to see this place; he needed to know more about his parents and about Sirius.  
  
When he reached the top he came to a large circular room with the same look and feel as the Gryffindor common room. The room had four large squishy armchairs, one table, which could sit four, and a fireplace that sat in the middle of the room. Harry continued to look around the room for anything that would tell him what to do next. He walked around examining every aspect of it. One side of the room was a small library with many books Harry had only seen in the restricted section. He searched through the titles until he found one that read, "The New Marauders". Harry pulled out the book and began to read.  
  
Welcome our newest Marauder. You have been chosen by an existing member to continue the tradition of chaos and disorder the original Marauder's held so dear. The key and the map were all you needed to find us. There must be four members of the Marauders, no more no less. Choose your friends wisely; make sure they won't betray you in their darkest hour. The ones you choose must not be told how to get here. They must go through what you did. Not only must a Marauder be smart, loyal, brave, and cunning. They must also be patient. 'Good things come to those who wait' to coin a phrase. That was the reason for the false directions. To see if you had the patients to wait for what this room beholds.  
  
If a person fails to continue after being led around, you must retrieve the two items and try again. If at anytime another person other then a Marauder enters this room it will be sealed forever. After the forth person has been initiated and all four new Marauders are present only then will this book, and this room reveal more then what is shown.  
  
Happy Hunting,  
Prongs, Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail.  
  
Harry stood bewildered. He looked around the room once again and thought 'Is this a trick'. He couldn't believe the Marauders would leave something like this. They wanted someone to continue their pranks? Harry was feeling excited and scared at the same time. He wasn't known for playing pranks on people, that was what the Weasley twins did best. He continued to think about it, 'Fred and George are no longer here. Someone has to fill the void, why not me.' He stared at the book for a little longer before putting it back on the shelf. He looked down at his watch, and noticed that he had five minutes to get to the Great Hall. He would have to return to the room later.  
  
Harry ran the Great Hall reaching the large oak doors just in time. He opened them to find most of the teachers and Dumbledore sitting at one of the house tables. Harry walked up and took a seat next to Professor McGonagall.  
  
She looked up at Harry, "It's good of you to join us Mr. Potter." Said McGonagall.  
  
"Thank you Professor." Said Harry  
  
"You're welcome Mr. Potter. The Headmaster has told us of your new abilities. Would it be possible for a demonstration? I have never seen the control an elemental has over his or her element." As McGonagall said this all the clattering of the plates stopped, all talking ceased, and all eyes were on Harry.  
  
"What element would you like to see me control?" Harry said in a tone a little quieter then normal.  
  
"What do you mean which element, do you control more than one?" Said McGonagall with her eyes widening slightly.  
  
"Yes he has control over all the elements Minerva, did I neglect to tell you that?" Said Dumbledore with a mischievous look in his blue eyes.  
  
"Yes Headmaster you did." Said McGonagall shooting an icy glare towards Dumbledore.  
  
Ignoring Professor McGonagall's stare he simple said, "Must have slipped my mind." Before he continued to eat.  
  
McGonagall looked around the room, and decided that the flames from the candles would work well for the demonstration she wanted to see. "Harry if you could; I think it's a little too bright in here."  
  
Harry got the hint and dimmed the candles with little concentration, "Is that better professor?" He said with a slight smile.  
  
The entire staff looked at the teen in awe. Just then Professor Snape entered. Harry quickly put the lighting back at the normal level and continued to eat.  
  
"Yes Harry that was great. Is there anything else you can do?" She said looking from the candles back to Harry.  
  
Before Harry could speak again Snape interrupted, "Yes lets see it Harry. Or is dimming the lights the only thing you have learned this summer?" Said Snape in his normal condescending tone.  
  
Without a word Harry stood and unsheathed his staff. He stepped away from the table and began to concentrate on the flames. The staff began to glow. The phoenix's eyes shown bright red and the room went dark. Only a single candle remained lit. It's flame stood alone in the dark room. The single flame captivated its audience, everyone abandoned their lunch and stared entranced, watching the single flame dance playfully atop the candle. Suddenly it went out. There was a sound of disappointment that filled the Great Hall. Then the candle lit again. The flame from the single candle jumped from one candle to another lighting the room. It started a chain reaction within seconds every candle was lit. The teachers watched as Harry showed them his control. For a second they thought he was done and turned to look at him but the staff was still glowing brightly. The candles over the house tables began to grow brighter. The flames grew and formed a huge ball of fire over each table. First was Slytherin, the mass of fire began to take shape forming an enormous snake that floated above the table. Then Gryffindor was next as a lion formed above the teachers. Followed by Ravenclaw where it formed an eagle and Hufflepuff where the fire formed a badger. The four house symbols shrunk and fell together to form the Hogwarts crest above the staff table, before fading. After the crest completely faded the room returned to normal and Harry sheathed his staff and returned to his seat at the table.  
  
All the teachers including Snape stared at him with amazement. There was a long awkward silence, finally broken by Dumbledore. He began to clap slowly. Soon the rest of the staff followed. After a few moments, the clapping ceased and they began to talk again.  
"That was incredible Mr. Potter, I had no idea the level of control you would have. Do you have this much control with all of the elements?" Said McGonagall  
  
They talked for a good hour until everyone was done eating and finished asking Harry all the questions they had. Everyone was very excited to see Harry's newly found power, except Professor Snape who ate quickly and left after the questions started. Harry was tired and told them that he was going to rest. He said that he would see them at dinner.  
  
The rest of the day passed without anything-special happening. Harry decided not to revisit the Havoc Room until Hermione, Ron, and Ginny could join him. He thought that Ginny would make a great addition to the Marauders. He couldn't think of anyone that would be better for it.  
  
Harry lay awake in bed trying to get more sleep. He sat there thinking about Sirius something he had been neglecting to do all summer. He sat there thinking about how things could have been different. If he only tried to use the mirror to talk to Sirius, if he tried harder to practice Occlumency, Sirius would still be alive. Harry couldn't help thinking about him now. He had no choice. The only thing that Sirius had wanted Harry to have was the key to the Havoc Room and Harry would use it well. He believed that the key was Sirius's final wish. A wish that Harry would grant, the trio and Ginny would become a new form of Marauders, for Sirius.  
  
Harry looked down at his watch, he decided to get dressed and head to the Great Hall for some breakfast, before starting his first lesson with Professor Snape. As he entered the Great Hall only Madame Pomfrey was there, sitting by herself enjoying her breakfast. "Oh good morning Harry, I've been expecting you." She said.  
  
"Why have you been expecting me? I'm not injured." Harry said defensively, knowing that Madame Pomfrey has seen him lying in the hospital wing more than any other student in the school.  
  
"I would just like you to be careful today. No one really knows what's going to happen when you use that staff of yours." She said pointing towards Harry's staff tied that was tied to his waist. "Professor Dumbledore told me to be ready for anything, and I am, but I do wish you to be careful. You're always hurting yourself." She said with her usually stern tone as she got up from the table and left.  
  
Harry ate very little, feeling nervous after Madame Pomfrey's warning. He managed to get a couple pieces of toast down before heading to Hagrid's hut. As he crossed the grass he could see Professor Snape standing in the field, with his black robes billowing in the wind.  
  
As he reached the Professor, Snape turned to him and said, "Could you do something about this bloody wind, Potter."  
  
"Yes professor." Harry said as he removed the staff from its pouch. He gave the staff a wave and with a flash of light from the emerald, the wind slowed and stopped.  
  
"Now, as far as I can tell from my reading, a staff is used just like a wand, with two exceptions that I know of. A spell cast with it will be much stronger then with a wand and it requires much more concentration from the wizard who uses it. The first thing I want you to do Mr. Potter is to make this levitate" Said Snape placing a feather on the ground.  
  
Harry had the feeling Snape was patronizing him and started to get annoyed, but he did what he was told and tried the spell. Harry grasped the staff and concentrated on the feather and said, "Wingardium Leviosa." The feather lifted off the ground; Harry let it rise to about eye level when he heard Snape scream.  
  
"DAMN IT POTTER, LET ME DOWN," Harry turned to see Snape floating in mid air at the same height as the feather. He wasn't the only thing floating; rocks, sticks, and dirt all around Harry were all at eye level. Harry concentrated on putting the feather down and everything else, including Professor Snape followed.  
  
"Sorry Professor" Said Harry as Snape smoothed out his robes looking at Harry with more hate in his eyes then normal.  
  
"You should be. I give you the simplest spell I could think of and you fowl it up. You didn't even think about it did you? You just stood there and said the spell. What would have happened Mr. Potter if you did that with a wand? Would you hit your target? No. So why would it be that way with a staff? You don't need a special wave or flick of the wrist but you do need to at least point at your target." Snape said with his dark beetle like eyes fixed on Harry.  
  
Harry starting to get angry said, "Why didn't you tell me that in the first place? It's not like I've done this before." As Harry spoke the ground began to vibrate and a strong wind picked up behind him. "A student is only as good as the teacher, professor." Harry continued and the wind stopped and the shaking ceased.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me Potter. Like it or not I am your teacher and I am best suited to teach you. Now listen to my instructions and maybe you will actually excel at something." Snape countered. His voice regained its strength half way through the first sentence. He was a little shaken by Harry's display of power.  
  
Harry determined that if he was going to learn how to use his staff; putting up with Snape was the only way. "Yes Professor" Was the only thing he could say.  
  
"Now try again Mr. Potter and this time point at what you are trying to levitate." Said Snape.  
  
Harry concentrated again on the feather. This time he pointed the emerald tip at the feather and said, "Wingardium Leviosa" The feather lifted off the ground as it did before. Harry looked around to see if anything else was floating and when nothing was he let the feather float back to earth.  
  
"Better Potter, at least this time I'm still on the ground, but that was simple, next we'll try something a little more complex." Said Snape in his usually tone.  
  
Over the next couple of weeks Harry progressed very well. He was able to cast almost every spell with his staff that he was able to with his wand. A few of the complex spells gave him a little trouble but he worked through it. Snape had Harry train from nine every morning till four every afternoon. Only breaking for lunch. Even though Snape still despised Harry he began to respect the teen.  
  
Harry walked down towards Hagrid's hut at eight thirty like he did every day, but instead of seeing Snape dressed in his normal attire. He saw Dumbledore standing there, watching Harry approach him.  
  
As Harry reached Dumbledore he said, "Good morning Professor. If you don't mind me asking where is Professor Snape?"  
  
"Snape said that your training with him is finished. You will be returning to the Burrow for the remainder of your summer after today, but before you go there is one more charm I'd like to see you perform, the patronus charm." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"If you wish professor." Harry took out his staff and turned back to Dumbledore, "You might want to step back; I'm not really sure what's going to happen." Finished Harry.  
  
Taking the young wizard's warning seriously, Dumbledore took a few steps back. Once he felt he was at a safe distance he said, "Ready when you are Harry."  
  
Harry concentrated, trying to find his happiest memory. He thought back to the first day he saw Hagrid when he was eleven. The day he found out he was a wizard, and yelled, "Expecto Patronum". Instead of the single silver stag that would have appeared from his wand. A herd of at least three hundred of the antlered creatures appeared in the silver phantom form. Harry ordered them to move towards the dark forest. As the stags ran towards the destination the true power they contained became evident. The sure mass of them was enough to drive off thousands of dementors.  
  
Harry and Dumbledore both stood in silence watching the herd head off into the forest. They watched until the last silver figure disappeared amongst the trees. After a good five minutes had passed, Dumbledore finally spoke.  
  
"That was amazing Harry. I'm really at a lost for words except; we won't have to worry about dementors with you around." Dumbledore chuckled. "Now I've already had Dobby pack you things." He handed Harry the miniaturized trunk. "I will be escorting you to the Three Broomsticks from there you will floo to the burrow. I expect you'll find a warm welcome. The Weasley's were a little angry with me when I told them that we hadn't celebrated your birthday." Dumbledore said as Harry cut him off.  
  
"My birthday how could I have forgotten my own birthday? All this time I've been sixteen and didn't realize it. How could I have let that happen Professor?" Harry said in a high pitch voice.  
  
"That would probably be my fault Harry. I had you training so much you probably didn't even know what day it was. Everyday was the same routine, we just lost track of the days. It happens to the best of us you know." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right Professor, I just can't believe I forgot. When I usually stay at the Dursley's I cross off each day on the calendar, when I stayed with you I didn't do anything like that. At least the Weasley's remembered; if it wasn't for them what would I do?" Harry said.  
  
"I don't know Mr. Potter, but I wouldn't want to find out." Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
After their carriage ride to Hogsmade Harry and Dumbledore walked into the Three Broomsticks. They both ordered butterbeers before Harry went to the Burrow.  
  
Before Harry stepped into the fireplace he said, "Thank you for a great summer Professor."  
  
"No Mr. Potter the pleasure was all mine. I will see you on September first. Oh and before I forget anything else about your birthday, there's a present from me in your trunk. Bye Harry" Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Bye Professor." Harry said as he stepped into the fireplace and threw floo powder at his feet.  
  
Please Read and Review. I would appreciate any comments and suggestions to the story. Feel free to Email me at Heroic948@hotmail.com. Thank you. -Heroic- 


	5. OWLS

Okay in this chapter the O.W.L. results are revealed. I know according to J.K.R. the results are supposed to be given in July but that didn't fit my story so bear with me.  
  
Chapter 5 - OWLS  
  
Harry threw down the floo powder and said "The Burrow". Instantly the green flames engulfed him and he felt his world spin upside down. Just before he thought he was going to throw-up he felt his feet hit the ground of a brick fireplace. He looked around as the Weasley's living room materialized in front of him. He stood there for a second looking about the room. No one was there. The Burrow was surprisingly quiet, besides that, nothing seemed out of place.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, is anyone there?" said Harry. He stepped out of the fireplace into the Weasley's living room; he started to get scared when he still didn't see anyone. He wondered what could have happened to them. Dumbledore told him that they were expecting him. "Is anyone here?" He said again.  
  
Harry pulled out his wand, fearing something happened to the Weasley's. He took a step towards the kitchen when he heard a loud, BANG. Lion shaped fireworks exploded, shooting red and gold sparks in all directions. The Weasley's (minus Percy), Hermione, and many of the Order members jumped out from their various hiding spaces and yelled, "Happy Birthday Harry!!!"  
  
Harry tucked his wand back into his pocket as his friends neared. "Happy Birthday mate." Said Ron laughing at Harry's surprised look.  
  
"Yeah happy birthday Harry. Did you like the fireworks?" Said Fred with a huge smile on his face. "We call them Gryffindor Whizzes, part of our newest line," said George with the same smile.  
  
Hermione came up to Harry and gave him a hug, "Happy birthday Harry." She said releasing him, "You'll need to tell us all about your training later, alright?"  
  
"Yeah sure I will." Said Harry as Mrs. Weasley approached him.  
  
"Happy birthday dear." Said Mrs. Weasley with her usual warm and kind expression. "Lets get you settled up stairs, then we'll have some cake."  
  
Harry stood there in disbelief as his friends approached him and wished him a happy birthday. He had no idea that they would have done this for him. He had never had a birthday party before.  
  
Mrs. Weasley took Harry's trunk and resized it upstairs in Ron's room. Harry opened the trunk and took out a medium sized package, wrapped with blue and gold paper, Dumbledore's present. Then he headed down stairs to the party. After having a huge cake that Hermione made, they all settled down in the living room to watch Harry open his gifts.  
  
"Here Harry open mine first" said Ron holding a large package wrapped in brown paper.  
  
Harry went to take it from his friends hands when, Remus Lupin his former defense against the dark arts teacher, took it from Ron and said, "Sorry Ron but I was told to make sure Harry opens this." he picked up the blue and gold package Harry brought down earlier ".first, Dumbledore's orders."  
  
"Fine" said Ron as he took a seat and looked back angrily at his former professor.  
  
Harry took the package from Remus and began to open it as he saw Ron's expression, "Sorry Ron, I'll open yours next." Said Harry, and Ron erased the angry look from his face. Harry finished unwrapping the present and a small envelope fell off the top of it and landed on the floor. Harry picked it up and opened it. He removed the parchment from within and began to read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Over the last few years you have shown great understanding and compassion for others. Last year when you defied Dolores Umbridge, and started the D.A. (Dumbledore's Army), I was very pleased at the progress you made with the students that attended the sessions. Not one student that attended them failed the Defense Against the Dark Arts portion of their O.W.L. examination. That is why I have decided to allow you to continue the D.A.; just in a different form.  
  
You will be the captain of the newly formed Defense against Dark Arts club. On September first there will be a sign-up sheet in each common room for all those who wish to attend. You will have the right to remove any student that does not follow the rules of the club.  
  
Hogwarts will provide you with all necessary equipment. I would like to speak with you after the feast on September first. If you have any questions before that, feel free to send me a letter.  
  
Sincerely, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
  
P.S. Happy Birthday Harry  
  
Harry read the letter over twice just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Not only would he be able to continue with the D.A., but he would also have the permission of the headmaster.  
  
"What is it Harry? What did the letter say?" Said Ron  
  
"It says that Dumbledore wants me to be in charge of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts club at Hogwarts this year." Harry said.  
  
"That's great Harry, so it's now official, we can continue the D.A. just like before." Said Hermione in a rather enthusiastic tone.  
  
"Well not exactly like before. For one thing we won't have to sneak around anymore. Another is there will be a sign-up sheet posted in every common room, and whoever wishes to join may join." Said Harry  
  
"No!!!" said Ron with a furious look in his eyes. "That means the Malfoy, and the other Slytherin prats can come in and ruin the club. How could Dumbledore let this happen?" Said Ron.  
  
"Well he didn't, the letter says I have the authority to remove students that do not follow the rules. Since when have we known the Slytherins to follow rules?" Said Harry.  
  
"Great, so the first day that any of them show up, you can just tell them to leave, and we won't have any problems." Ron said looking at little happier.  
  
"No Ron, Harry can only remove students that break the rules. He can't just tell them to leave if they haven't done anything." Said Hermione.  
  
"She's right Ron, Harry can only get rid of the students who are disrupting the class. Before anymore discussion, could Harry please open the rest of his presents?" Said their ex-Professor, Remus Lupin.  
  
"Oh yeah, go ahead Harry, open the rest of it." Said Ron.  
  
"Okay" Said Harry as he opened the small box. The removed the lid to reveal an antique looking key that had the Hogwart's crest as its handle. Tied to the key was another note that read.  
  
This is the key to the room you will be using for the club Harry. When you arrive I will tell you which door it opens.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
"What is it?" Said Ron  
  
"It's a key to the classroom we'll be able to use for the defense club." Said Harry with his voice shaking a little.  
  
"Really Harry, we get our own classroom? This is great, I can't wait till our first meeting." Said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah me either." Said Harry  
  
Harry set aside the key and letter that Dumbledore gave him and continued to open his gifts. The next one he opened was from Ron. He began to unwrap the large present removing layer by layer until only a box remained. He opened it to find a miniaturized model of the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch, with tiny characters riding brooms. It even had a very tiny bludgers, quaffle, and a minuscule golden snitch.  
  
It took Harry a few seconds to formulate a sentence. He was so taken back by how great the present was. "Ron, this is.it's amazing. Where did you get this? I've never seen anything like it."  
  
"Well that's because there isn't anything else like it. Fred and George made it. I gave them idea, told them what it should be, and they made it for you. It's for creating a game plan, you know for working on new strategies." Said Ron.  
  
"It's great, thank you." Said Harry with a huge smile. He played with the characters for a few seconds before returning to the rest of his presents.  
  
From Hermione he received two books, one called, The Secrets of an Elemental and Spells and Enchantments to Unleash the Power of a Staff. Mrs. Weasley gave him the usual sweets. Ginny gave him another book called, Unbreakable Defense Spells for Elementals. From Fred and George Harry received a huge box of their latest inventions and yet another book called, Pranks of Pranks, learn to surprise your friends and humiliate your enemies. He also received a dark magic detector, Feo Glass, from Mad Eye Moody. From the other Order members Harry received many different defense against the dark arts items for the club.  
  
By the time Harry was done opening presents and thanking everyone, it was very late. Shortly after, everyone headed off to bed. Harry sat on the floor of Ron's room thinking about his day. Not only did he have the best birthday of his life, he also found out he would be in charge of a Defense Against the Dark Arts club. He sat there thinking about new lessons and new spells to teach the new members. Harry thought about the club for a while longer before he couldn't stay awake anymore.  
  
The next morning Harry woke up early to find two school owls sitting on edge of Ron's bed with letters attached to their legs. Harry moved towards the owls and one of them approached him. Harry untied the letter as the owl reached out its leg. The owl affectionately nipped at his fingers and flew out the window. He recognized the Hogwarts Crest stamped onto the back of the letter and pocketed it. He reached for the other owl, which flew to the opposite side of the room and squawked menacingly. Harry decided not to try that again and moved to wakeup Ron.  
  
"Wha.what do you want Harry? What time is it?" Said Ron looking very sleepy.  
  
"Ron get up, there's a school owl here. It won't let me get the letter. I think it's for you, get up!" Said Harry  
  
As Ron began to stir, he and Harry heard someone scream. Seconds later they could hear footsteps as they approached Ron's door. Hermione burst into the room holding a letter that looked like the one Harry received.  
  
"Did you get it? Did you get the letter?" Said Hermione almost out of breath.  
  
"Yeah I did, that's why I was waking Ron." Said Harry.  
  
"Well how did you do? She said.  
  
In unison Harry and Ron replied, "Huh?"  
  
She looked shocked, then angry. "What do you mean, huh? The letters, they're our owl results. You know the tests we took last year? The ones that we stressed over all year long?" She said with her face slightly turning red.  
  
Again Harry and Ron replied in unison, "Oh"  
  
Ron reached for the other school owl as Hermione spoke, "Well aren't you going to open it Harry."  
  
Harry took the letter out of his pocket and examined it. Then he looked up to Hermione and saw that her letter was also unopened. "Well I see you weren't too anxious to open yours either."  
  
"Yeah well, I was a afraid to open it." She said turning pink  
  
Ron who now had his letter in hand said, "Why don't we open each others? That way we won't have to worry about it as much."  
  
"Yeah good idea, Ron I'll open yours, Hermione will open mine, and you can open Hermione's. Alright?  
  
They both said "Yeah" and began to trade envelopes. Once they all had their O.W.L. results in hand, they began to open them. Instantly the room fell silent as the last letter was opened.  
  
Harry was the first to speak, "Erm.Ron, you did pretty good." He said as he handed him the parchment.  
  
Ron looked over Hermione's paper and said, "Bloody hell Hermione, you did awful."  
  
She looked terrified and grabbed the paper from Ron. Hermione looked over the parchment, and then hit Ron on the shoulder. "Don't you ever scare me like that Ronald Weasley! You know how important these are."  
  
"Sorry Hermione, it was only a joke." He said rubbing his shoulder.  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh. Even in times of extreme stress, Ron could still make jokes. "So how did I do Hermione?" Harry said.  
  
"You did pretty good. Here" She said as she handed him the paper without taking her eyes off her own.  
  
Harry looked down at the paper and began to read.  
  
Dear Mr. Harry Potter,  
  
We are pleased to send you the results of your O.W.L. examinations. Please look over them carefully. The classes you will choose for six and seventh year will determine which jobs you are eligible for in the future, so choose wisely.  
  
Your results are as followed, Charms E (Exceeds Expectations) Transfiguration E (Exceeds Expectations) Herbology A (Acceptable) Defense Against the Dark Arts O (Outstanding)  
Potions O (Outstanding) Care of Magical Creatures O (Outstanding)  
History of Magic D (Dreadful)  
Astronomy A (Acceptable) Divination P (Poor)  
  
A list of classes available to you has also been sent. Please review the list carefully. You are expected to have all materials for each class on September first.  
  
Sincerely,  
Professor Tofty, Member of the Wizarding Examination Authority  
  
Harry couldn't help but be happy. He would be able to take all the necessary courses to become an Auror. He couldn't believe he did so well in potions. He never thought he would even get an E let alone an O. He had a huge smile on his face when he looked up from the paper.  
  
"Well how did you do Hermione?" Said Harry.  
  
But before she could answer Ron interrupted. "She did great, unbelievable really. I mean getting ten O.W.L.'s that's amazing. Not to mention seven of them are O's and the other three are E's."  
  
Hermione began to blush as Ron spoke. She managed to get a few words out before turning any brighter, "I did pretty good. I was hoping to do better in Ancient Runes, but I knew I missed a few questions."  
  
"How did you do Harry?" Said Ron still looking at his results  
  
"I did pretty good. I failed History of Magic but I got an Outstanding in potions. I can't believe that, but it was a lot easier to concoct a potion without having Snape standing over me. Another good thing about it is, I have the grades to take the necessary classes for Auror training." Said Harry feeling very relieved.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean. I got an Outstanding too. I never thought that would happen. I think you're right though, without Snape breathing down my neck I could actually do something. Mom will be happy about Potions but I might get a howler for the Dreadful in Divination and History of Magic. But I can't wait to see Snape's face when he sees us back in the dungeons." Said Ron laughing at his own joke. "And about the Auror classes, I think I'll be taking them too. It was the only job that I was interested in."  
  
"Yeah I'll be attending those classes too." Said Hermione.  
  
Both Harry and Ron went quiet and stared back at Hermione, "What do you mean? You want to be an Auror too?" Said Ron.  
  
"Yes I do Ron. It's for the same reason you said. I thought it would be fun, and it's not like we haven't done anything dangerous before. We've probably seen more dark wizards then most of the Aurors have." Said Hermione glaring at Ron.  
  
Harry decided to break up the situation before an argument started, "I think it's brilliant. We'll be in almost all the same classes." He said as he looked at Ron, ".and Hermione can take all the notes to make sure we don't fail anything."  
  
"I will not. You two will do your own work." Hermione said furiously.  
  
"I know, I know. I was just kidding Hermione." Said Harry laughing as Hermione's anger faded.  
  
"We better get down stairs for breakfast." Said Ron "Mum will want to know all about our O.W.L. results."  
  
The rest of the morning was spent talking about many different subjects. First the conversation was centered on the O.W.L. results, which Mrs. Weasley was very happy about. Even though Ron didn't pass two of his exams, she was very happy to hear that he managed to get seven O.W.L.'s. What made her even happier was the four E's (in Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Care of Magical Creatures), not to mention the O in Potions. They also talked about Harry's training over the summer. Harry told them all about: Dumbledore's house, the Phoenix Staff, and the training sessions with Professor Snape. Ron hated the thought of Snape teaching Harry in the summer. After talking all morning Mrs. Weasley decided it would be a good time to go to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies.  
  
They all traveled by floo powder to the Leaky Cauldron. After Mrs. Weasley tapped the bricks to reveal Diagon Alley, Hermione checked her class list.  
  
"Well we need to take all the necessary classes for Auror training, so we'll need everything for: Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Those are the basic classes; we should look through the list to find anything else that interests us."  
  
The trio took a seat at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor to discuss which classes they should take. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny went to the second hand robe store to buy Ginny some new robes.  
  
"Well we have to take Care of Magical Creatures." Said Harry.  
  
"Yeah Hagrid wouldn't be to happy with us if we didn't. It would break his heart." Said Hermione.  
  
"What about this?" Said Ron, pointing at the list of classes. "The class is called Sensory Training. It looks interesting, here." Ron handed the paper to Harry for him to read.  
  
Sensory Training - A new course offered to sixth and seventh year students. In this class you will learn to hone your five senses. You will learn to function normally without your sight, hearing, and touch. This class is very helpful for dueling and is also offered to witches and wizards training to become Aurors.  
  
"I think we should do it." Said Harry as he passed the paper to Hermione.  
  
After she read the description, checked which books and supplies they needed she agreed. They also agreed on taking advanced Herbology, History of Magic (which took a lot of reasoning from Hermione), and another year of Astronomy. Hermione would also be taking Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy.  
  
After stopping off at Gringotts, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to Flourish and Blotts for their spell books. They spent most of their time trying to find a book Hagrid assigned them. They looked all over the store until they finally gave in and asked the manager.  
  
"Excuse me sir, could you tell me where I can find the book, Advanced Monsters of Monsters?" asked Harry politely.  
  
"Oh, one of those books. Yeah come on follow me." Said the manager.  
  
Harry followed the man up stairs to a strange looking book shelf. Each book was held separately in its own place, firmly tied down and locked in. Through the shackles Harry could see the books title imprinted on its spine. Just like the books Hagrid assigned last year these ones were alive, and seemed a little more vicious then before.  
  
"They have to be kept apart I'm afraid. The first edition of these I had last year nearly tore each other apart." Said the manager as he put on the same thick gloves Harry had seen him wear last year. As the man approached the books they all began to struggle against their shackles.  
  
As the man was about to open the first cage Harry remembered something, "Excuse me sir, but there is a trick to these books. I learned it last year. If you don't mind I could show you."  
  
"No, by all means. These things have been driving me crazy." Said the man.  
  
Harry walked up to the books and put his finger through the restraints and moved it down the books spine. Instantly the book fell silent and stopped moving. The manager opened the lock and pulled out the now docile book.  
  
"That was amazing. Why didn't anyone tell me this before?" Said the manager.  
  
The manager was so happy he gave Harry the three books for free, and thanked him profusely. After getting all the books and supplies they needed Harry and Ron dragged Hermione to the Quality Quidditch Supply Store. The second they rounded the corner; Harry could see a huge crowd around the shop's window. Harry and Ron pushed their way to the front. Once they got close enough they could see a shiny new broom in the window. It had the same look as Harry's firebolt accept: the handle was a glossy black, the tail went from black to white, and instead of the engraving Firebolt, there was a single gold lightening bolt carved into the dark wood. Harry and Ron moved closer to the window to read the sign.  
  
The Bolt  
  
The Bolt is the predecessor to the world renowned Firebolt. This new broom is aerodynamically perfect down to the last twig. It's nearly twice as fast as the Firebolt and definitely more responsive. Price upon request  
  
"Bloody hell. Twice as fast as the Firebolt, I didn't think that was possible." Said Ron as the trio moved away from the crowd.  
  
"Yeah I know" Said Harry. He really liked his Firebolt but the new broom seemed perfect for him. The lightening bolt carved into the wood seemed to match the scar on his forehead perfectly. It was like the people who made it copied it from him.  
  
After stopping off at the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to head back to the Burrow, but before they did Harry noticed something. There was a new shop just passed Eelop's Owl Emporium. Over the small shop hung as sign that read, Dark Wizard Defense. Harry walked in and found the place filled with dark magic detectors. After looking around for a while he found a watch that worked like feo glass, accept it had a much smaller range. Behind the hands of the watch it had a small feo glass face. The sales man explained what it was and how it worked as Harry bought it. The man told him that its range was rather limited but it would help tell who is trust worthy and who isn't. After paying for the items the trio and Mrs. Weasley took the floo network back to the Burrow.  
  
The next few days were uneventful. Harry and Ron played a few games of chess, which Ron always won, and they talked more about Harry's training. On the morning of September first it was just like normal. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had to get to platform nine and three quarters before their train left. The ministry provided them with cars and they got to the station without any problems. After boarding the Train and saying their goodbyes, Harry and Ginny took a seat in an empty compartment while Ron and Hermione went to the prefects car.  
  
As Harry sat down he took off the pouch that contained his staff and put it by his side. He looked down the train's corridor before shutting the compartment door and turned to Ginny.  
  
"I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts" Said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah me either. I've always thought of Hogwarts as my home. I hated going to my aunt and uncles house." Said Harry.  
  
"Yeah I would hate it too. From what dad told me they were the worst sort of muggles." She said  
  
"That is definitely true." Said Harry with a slight chuckle.  
  
Harry and Ginny talked for a while as the train pulled out of the station. He thought it was strange that just two years ago Ginny couldn't even look at him without blushing and now they were having a conversation. After about half an hour the compartment door opened to reveal two large figures and a skinny boy with white hair and grey eyes.  
  
"Oh isn't this cute, little weasel and scar head all alone together." Said Malfoy with his face showing nothing but hate.  
  
"Get out Malfoy you stupid prat." Said Ginny showing equal hate for the Slytherin.  
  
"Be careful there weasel, or you'll be in detention before we even get to Hogwarts. Remember I am a prefect." Said Malfoy.  
  
"Get out Malfoy or you'll have to deal with me, and I don't care about getting detention." Said Harry now standing.  
  
"Is that so Potter? Well then your no real match for me, now are you." Said Draco. As he spoke Crabbe and Goyle stepped forward towards Harry.  
  
Harry reached for his staff to defend himself, just before he grabbed the pouch Malfoy tried to pick it up. Instantly a resounding crack filled the air. The staff unsheathed itself and stood in the middle of the compartment, its emerald top shown bright green. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle stared it in amazement.  
  
"What is it?" Said Goyle.  
  
Malfoy reached for the staff and it responded. The phoenix engraving began to glow and a barrier went up around the staff. It through Malfoy and his groupies against the opposite wall; their bodies smacked against the compartment door with a sickening thud. Harry quickly put the staff back into its sheath and closed the door.  
  
"What was that?" Said Ginny  
  
"Well.the staff really doesn't like other people. I was the only one it allowed to touch it after its creation. I guess it didn't like Malfoy either, and Crabbe and Goyle just got in the way." Said Harry.  
  
Moments later Hermione and Ron opened the door. They looked at Harry then back down at the three bodies lying on the floor.  
  
"What did you do to them?" Said Hermione in a very serious tone.  
  
"Nothing. The staff did this." Said Harry.  
  
Ron started laughing, "It took care of Malfoy and his goons all by itself?" He managed to get out while continuing to laugh.  
  
"Yeah it did" Said Ginny. "It was amazing."  
  
"Well we better get them out of the way. Lets wake them and find them a compartment." Said Hermione.  
  
"Alright, I will go get some water." Said Ron.  
  
"No need" Said Hermione, and with a flick of her wand a stream of water shot from the tip, soaking the three Slytherin.  
  
Almost instantly they woke and stared back at the Gryffindors standing over them. Malfoy was the first to his feet.  
  
"What happened? Why are we on the floor? And bloody hell, why am I so wet?" Said Draco.  
  
Harry stood there for a second thinking, "He couldn't remember what happened? Did the staff do this to him?" After a few seconds Harry answered Draco.  
  
"You fainted Malfoy, Hermione woke you now get back to your compartment before you do it again."  
  
"Oh really." said Malfoy pointing down at Crabbe and Goyle, ". just fainted did we, all of us? At once, do you really expect me to believe that?"  
  
"Yeah I do, freak thing really. You just kind of made a whimper and fell. Those two" said Harry pointing towards Crabbe and Goyle, "Just followed you like they always do."  
  
"Do you think you're funny do you? I mean hexing us, then putting a memory charm on us, that's low Potter even for you. Just wait until Professor Snape hears about this." Said the very angry Slytherin.  
  
Malfoy didn't say another word he just told Crabbe and Goyle to get up and walked towards the back of the train.  
  
"They couldn't remember?" asked Ron.  
  
"I guess not, I mean that was a pretty heavy blow, they might just have hit their heads to hard to remember. Or the staff just erased their memories. I don't really know." Said Harry.  
  
"That thing" said Ron, pointing at the sheathed staff, "is a little scary you know that?"  
  
"Yeah it is, but I think it will be okay until someone else tries to touch it. It really didn't like that" Said Harry.  
  
"Ron's right Harry it is a little scary. Soon as I get the chance I'm going to see If I can find anything else about it in the library, but until then try to make sure no one else touches it" Said Hermione looking at Harry with a serious expression on her face.  
  
"Yeah I will," said Harry as he tied the pouch back onto his robes.  
  
The rest of the train ride was pretty uneventful. The four of them continued to talk about the staff. Each with a different theory on what it did. Ron was pretty unsure about it, but he was sure of one thing. He wasn't going to try to touch it.  
  
Harry stared out the window watching as the sun set. He knew that they must be close to the Hogwarts station. Just then the train's engine slowed and the brakes went on. After the train came to a complete stop Harry told Ron to wait a moment. Hermione and Ginny stepped out of the compartment and looked back to Ron and Harry.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" said Hermione  
  
"Yeah, we'll catch up with you in a minute." Said Harry.  
  
When the girls were gone Harry turned to Ron. He pulled out the Marauder's map and key and handed them to Ron. He knew he couldn't tell Ron everything but he thought Ron should know how to activate the map. Ron looked back at Harry wondering why he and what he just gave him.  
  
"What is this Harry?" said Ron holding the Marauder's key.  
  
"I can't tell you that. It's something you'll have to find out for yourself. After everyone has headed towards their common rooms, I want you to take this," Harry pointed to the key, "and touch the map with it. Whatever appears make sure to pay attention."  
  
"I don't understand," said Ron.  
  
"I know, I didn't either at first, but you will. When you're done with it give it back to me, okay?" he said.  
  
"Yeah sure mate. We better hurry up, we'll miss the carriages if we don't" said Ron with a bewildered look.  
  
"Yeah you're right, lets go" Said Harry.  
  
As Harry got off the train Ron turned to him and said, "Welcome home." And they headed towards the carriages. 


	6. Two New Staff Members

Disclaimer - I do not own the Harry Potter stories. I'm just a fan that can't wait for the rest of the books.  
  
Please read and review. The more reviews I receive the more writing I like to do.  
  
Chapter 6: Two Staff Members  
  
Harry walked with Ron towards the carriages. Ron kept asking him, "What's with the map Harry?" as he played with the small compass. Harry just told him to watch what the map displays and follow it. They continued walking through the crowds, until they saw Hagrid standing in front of a bunch of frightened first years. "They're so tiny, and jumpy" Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Hiya Hagrid" said Harry as he and Ron neared him.  
  
"O' hi Harry it's great to see ya, and you too Ron. Sorry I didn't get to speak with you too much while you were here. A little busy you know." Hagrid said as he tried to keep all the first years together.  
  
"That's alright Hagrid I was a little busy myself." Harry said as Ron pulled his arm trying to usher him towards the carriages. "Well I'll talk to you later Hagrid, I have to get to the carriage before it leaves without me."  
  
"Bye Harry, Bye Ron." Said Hagrid before he turned back to the first years. As Harry walked away he could just hear Hagrid over the crowd. "That was Harry Potter, he's a sixth year. If ya have a problem an' ya can't find a prefect or a teacher he's the one you'll be wantin'." The crowd of first years instantly turned to see Harry walk away. Harry couldn't help feeling happy about this. He knew he wasn't a prefect but it was nice to know that people could count on him.  
  
As they reached the thestral drawn carriages Harry walked up and patted one of them playfully on the head before getting in. Ron thought it was a little un-nerving, "You know how weird that looks, it's like you were petting the air. People are going to think you're mental, do you know that?" Harry decided to ignore Ron and stepped into the carriage. The thestral reacted and took off towards Hogwarts.  
  
In the distance he saw Hogwarts appear in front of him. The magnificent castle stood perched on its cliff over looking the lake. Harry thought about how he didn't feel safe anywhere but here. The most secure place in the world, Wizarding and Muggle alike. It's strong stature stood against the surreal backgrounds as a beacon of light.  
  
On the way towards the castle Harry could see someone with their head out of the side of the carriage looking back at him. He couldn't tell who it was at first, then the moonlight illuminated his hair, which shown pure white, it was Malfoy. Harry could now see his expression; it was nothing but loathing and hatred. He knew Malfoy was up to something. Just as Harry suspected, as soon as the carriage stopped Malfoy and his "friends" ran through the castle's entrance, no doubt looking for professor Snape.  
  
A few minutes later Ron and Harry's carriage came to a halt at the front gates. Harry exited the carriage and went back to the thestral. He stroked its scaly head, and scratched beneath its strange ears before Ron pulled him away.  
  
"I thought I made my point before. I guess I was wrong." Ron said as he moved Harry further away from the invisible creature. "Look, everyone's staring at you."  
  
Harry looked around; there were a lot of people looking at him. He thought it was odd since Hagrid already taught them about thestrals in Care of Magical Creatures. Then he noticed the looks on all their faces. It wasn't that they thought he was crazy, they all looked sorry for him. They all knew how much death he has seen in his short life  
  
Harry decided to get away from all the sorrow filled looks; he turned to Ron and said, "Yeah I guess you're right. Let's get to the great hall before the sorting starts."  
  
"Alright come on." Ron replied looking back at Harry.  
  
They moved passed the front gates when Professor Snape crossed their path. He had his usually look of repugnance as he set his dark eyes on Harry. "Potter, in my office now." His voice was cold and trembling. His whole body was shaking with barely-contained rage.  
  
Harry looked up at him, he saw how angry he was and lowered his head and said, "Yes Professor"  
  
Harry followed closely behind Snape with his head lowered. He was thinking about what he could tell him. He knew this was about Malfoy. He knew that Draco had invented a story portraying him as a horrible villain that struck- down him and his friends for the pure joy of it. He decided to just tell Snape his side of the story. That it was the staff that knocked Malfoy to the ground.  
  
Just before the reached the dungeons Harry and Snape passed Draco and friends. They all had the same evil smirk on their faces. Harry knew Draco was proud of himself. He enjoyed getting Harry in trouble. Harry just raised his head looked straight and him and smiled. Malfoy was taken back, his smirk faded and his lip curled. Harry knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but he hated having Malfoy think he was one up on him.  
  
Harry and Snape walked down into the dark dungeons. The torches flared to life lighting their path. Harry followed behind Snape as the potions master opened his office door and stood to the side to allow Harry to enter.  
  
Harry walked into the room and stopped two feet short of Snape's desk. He looked around the dark, damp, cold room, examining the usual odd selection of bottled creatures. The room looked as it always did, creepy. Harry saw different potions simmering around him. He eyed one in the far corner suspiciously as it gave off an eerie green cloud that fell upon the floor. The whole atmosphere was made Harry nervous but there wasn't a potion, or green cloud that scared him more then the angry potions master at that moment.  
  
Professor Snape walked around and stood at the other end of his desk. "Sit," Snape instructed. His voice wasn't as threatening as it was before, but it still held a slight tremble. "You probably already know why you're here, but let me explain just incase you are incompetent as I've always believed. Mr. Malfoy told me about the encounter he had with you on the train. He told me that you wiped his memory after hexing him. He said the last thing he remembered is you threatening him before Mrs. Granger covered him with water. Is there any truth to his story?"  
  
"Yes, and no" Harry replied very quietly.  
  
"What do you mean by that? Are you saying you did erase his memory?"  
  
"No it wasn't me. I didn't attack him at all. It was the.." Said Harry but Snape cut him off before he could finish.  
  
"Oh, so Mr. Malfoy just imagined it did he? Him and his witnesses just imagined you cursing him and then obliterating his memories?"  
  
Harry hated hearing these accusations from someone that knew nothing of what really happened. "What witnesses? There was no one around except Crabbe and Goyle; they can't know anything more than Malfoy. That doesn't qualify them as competent witnesses. Not that I'd call them competent anyway."  
  
"Hold your tongue Potter, you're in enough trouble as it is." Snape spat at Harry's last remark towards his fellow Slytherin. He paused for a moment before continuing. "So you're confessing to attac." but this time Harry interrupted him.  
  
"I'm not confessing to anything. I didn't do anything wrong. It was Malfoy that touched what didn't belong to him. It wasn't my fault the staff reacted as it did." Harry said in monotone, not looking at Snape.  
  
Snape stood in silence obviously thinking about what to say next. He still didn't want to believe the student he despised above all others. He wanted him expelled, away from him. He wanted this arrogant clone of his father as far away from him as possible, but he decided to go along with his story, for the moment.  
  
"So your staff did this? All by itself, and you had nothing to do with it?"  
  
"Yes. Malfoy reached for the sheathed staff, it unsheathed itself and stood in the middle of the compartment. He stared at it then tried to touch it. That's when it threw him, Crabbe, and Goyle into the other wall. I don't know why they couldn't remember anything." Harry said looking straight into Snape's dark eyes.  
  
"That is the stupidest story I've ever heard. I have no doubt that you are lying." Snape responded with his eyes still focused on Harry's.  
  
Harry decided he wasn't going to allow these acquisitions to go any further. He knew that Snape would only believe him if he saw it himself. Harry stood up unsheathed the staff and held it in front of Snape. "Do you need a demonstration, Sir?"  
  
Snape looked at the staff for a moment before he responded. "Yes, I believe that would be prudent. Your story is very suspicious. You are telling me that an inanimate object performed actions that are grounds for expulsion. I believe a little proof is necessary at this point, Potter."  
  
"Yes, sir." Harry stepped back and leaned the staff against the adjacent wall. As he stepped away he was hoping it would do what he thought it would. After Harry was three feet away the staff stood up on its own. The tables and desks around the staff began to move away from it. The emerald began to shine brightly as the spherical barrier went up around the staff, protecting it from anyone and anything.  
  
Snape walked towards it apparently amazed. He stepped closer to it but being very careful not to touch the barrier. He examined the stone floor where the staff stood; the dust and dirt had been pushed away, leaving the dark stone perfectly clean. He turned back to Harry removing his look of surprise, and replaced it with his usual expression of loathing.  
  
"Detention Mr. Potter, tomorrow night, in my office." Said Snape with a slight smirk upon his face.  
  
Harry walked over to his staff and the barrier dropped. He picked it up and turned back to Snape, "May I ask why, sir?"  
  
"For not being careful with your property and endangering your fellow students." Harry nodded not wanting to argue with Snape any longer and turned to walk out of the dungeons when Snape said, "Another thing Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor for questioning my authority."  
  
Harry turned around to see Snape's horrible smirk before he continued out of the dungeons. Harry headed for the great hall knowing that he missed the sorting and Dumbledore's speech. He couldn't help but hate Snape; he did everything in his power to make his life miserable.  
  
Harry opened the massive doors to the Great Hall and stepped in. He could see Malfoy and his gang glaring at him as he walked towards the Gryffindor table. Harry stared back at Malfoy as he sat down between Ron and Hermione. Harry began to pile food on his plate as he looked around the Great Hall. He looked over at Hermione who already finished eating and was deeply engaged in a very thick book. Harry decided not to bother her for the time being and turned to Ron.  
  
"So, what did Snape do to you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, the usual. He gave me detention tomorrow night and took ten points from Gryffindor." Said Harry very quietly. "I even explained to him what happened, which he didn't believe, so I showed him. He still gave me detention, and when I asked why; he took house points."  
  
Ron wasn't happy about this he started mumbling things about Snape. To say the least they weren't very nice. Actually they were so horrible that Hermione actually put down her book to stop him.  
  
"Ron, that's enough we get the point. Snape can be a prat, but you are a prefect and you are not setting a good example." She said now looking at Ron instead of her book.  
  
"Yeah I know, but that still doesn't give him the right to give detentions for nothing." He said taking a sip of pumpkin juice.  
  
Hermione and Ron continued to argue about Ron's responsibilities as a prefect, while Harry looked up at the staff table. He noticed that two seats were empty. "I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is?" he thought. He couldn't help but wonder. Every year a new teacher came and every year the teacher left. He just hoped that it wasn't someone like Umbridge. Harry just wanted a competent teacher that would help him fight Voldemort when the time came.  
  
Harry decided to change the subject, not wanting to hear about prefect responsibilities any more. "What are you reading Hermione?"  
  
"Oh, It's a book about staffs. It's really interesting, I checked it out from the library the second we arrived." She said. The simple question, which could have been answered with an uncomplicated sentence, turned out to be a huge explanation. She told him everything about the wizards that made staffs to the wizards that used them. The rest of the dinner was spent listening to Hermione drone on about ever minute detail about staffs. Harry actually listened being interested, but everything she told him he already knew, so he just kept nodding and answering her with. "Yeah" and "Really."  
  
Hermione finally finished her speech as Dumbledore dismissed the students. Everyone got up from the table and headed towards the exit Hermione; turned to Harry and said, "Harry the password is 'D.A.', we'll talk to you later." She hurried off to help the fifth year prefects assemble the first years. Harry looked over and got a glimpse of Ron holding the parchment and the Marauder's key as he left the Great Hall.  
  
Harry turned to the staff table to see Dumbledore looking at him. Harry walked up to him and Dumbledore said, "How was your birthday Harry?"  
  
"It was great sir, thank you."  
  
"No, thank you Harry. Last year you did a great thing teaching those students what they weren't getting in the classroom. I just hope you accept my present and take the position as the Defense Club's captain." Dumbledore replied, looking down on Harry through his half moon spectacles.  
  
"Yes sir, I'd like that very much. I was wondering about the details though."  
  
"I would expect as much. Follow me Harry and we'll discuss this further." Dumbledore got up from his chair and walked down from the table to meet Harry. They walked together towards the defense against the dark arts corridor. They passed by the usual classroom and continued further down the hall. Harry found himself standing in front of two giant sized oak doors that he'd never seen before.  
  
Dumbledore turned to Harry and said, "Do you have the key?"  
  
Harry instinctively checked his pockets even though he knew that the key was still in his trunk. "Sorry professor, I must have left it in my trunk."  
  
"Oh quite alright. There's more then one way to open a door." He said with a wink. Dumbledore drew his wand and muttered, "Alohomora." The large metal lock clicked and Dumbledore reached for the handle. He pushed the massive oak doors open to reveal the enormous room.  
  
Harry was surprised to see how big the room was. It was at least double the size as the other rooms. The far left wall was lined with books on Defense Against the Dark Arts. Next to the bookshelves stood ten dueling platforms, each sufficiently padded for safety. In the middle of the classroom stood a large circular stone fireplace. On the right stood ten round tables each with a gas lamp in the center; the tables seat eight. Just in front of the tables there was a small platform just higher then the rest of the room. "It's perfect." Harry thought to himself, but something wasn't right. He didn't like special treatment; he wanted to be just like any other student, not the-boy-who-lived.  
  
"This is great, sir, but I don't need all of this. The club would be fine in any of the other classrooms." He said looking at Dumbledore.  
  
"I know that Harry. This room." Dumbledore said as he looked down at Harry, ".has not only been built for you. I have decided to make the Defense Against the Dark Arts Club permanent. Before you graduate I would like you to nominate the next captain. When that person graduates they will nominate another and so forth. What you, Ron, and Hermione created last year was astounding. Many students have formed clubs like yours before but none had been as nearly successful." Harry had a slight smile on his face. He knew that Dumbledore supported the D.A. last term, but he never actually heard him say it before. "The club will meet ever Wednesday night at seven. I have let Madame Pomfrey know about your club and that there will be some dueling involved. She will be sitting in on a few of your meetings. Every meeting a staff member will be present for supervision purposes. Professor Snape will be here at your first meeting, which will be in two weeks. Do you have any questions or comments about this Harry?" finished Dumbledore looking at a very shocked student.  
  
Harry found his voice after a few seconds and said, "Yes I have one sir. Do you really think that there will be enough students attending to fill this room?"  
  
Dumbledore's gaze never left Harry's as he spoke. His blue eyes twinkled with happiness as they usually did. "Yes Harry, I believe there will be more than enough students to fill this room. After the success of your previous club reaches the other students, I am sure they will flock to you for help and guidance."  
  
Harry really didn't know what to say, so he just responded with, "Yes sir."  
  
"Great; well if there isn't anything else, I suggest you get back to your dormitory to get settled. The club's sign-up sheet will be posted in every common room by morning. Sleep well Harry." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes sir, thank you."  
  
Dumbledore escorted Harry to the main staircase that lead to the Gryffindor tower, then left Harry as he proceeded towards his office. Harry walked towards the tower alone with his thoughts. He couldn't get his mind off the Defense Club. He completely forgot everything that happened earlier that day: the train incident, detention with Snape, losing ten points for Gryffindor, and giving Ron the Marauder's Map. Nothing else seemed to matter, except the Defense Club.  
  
He reached the portrait fairly quickly. He muttered "D.A." and the portrait hole opened. He walked into the Gryffindor common room, watching all his friends and classmates as they: talked, laughed, and played games with each other. He spotted Hermione in the far end of the room, still reading her book. He said "Hi" to her as he walked towards his dorm.  
  
He reached the top landing and opened the door. He walked over to his four poster bed and started to unpack. As he looked around he noticed everyone else had already finished unpacking; except Ron. His trunk was still locked. "He must still be searching around the castle" Harry thought slightly amused. He remembered how frustrated he was after the map told him it was just messing with him. He hoped Ron would stick with it and not give up.  
  
Harry finished unpacking his clothes and other miscellaneous items. It didn't take him long but it felt like an eternity. He needed to find something to occupy himself. He looked through his trunk again and found the Plush Snitch that Fred and George gave him. He felt a little bad about not using it before, but he was pretty busy with all his training.  
  
Harry took the snitch out and threw it into the air. It spread its little wings and started to fly around the dormitory. Harry watched it for a while and when it got close enough he grabbed it. He continued to do this for a while getting quicker and quicker each time. Harry finally got bored of it after the twentieth time and decided to go down to the common room.  
  
He found Hermione exactly where she was before, still immersed in her book. She really didn't notice Harry until he started to talk to her. "What are you reading now?"  
  
She jumped and looked at Harry for a second, then continued to read as she spoke, "I found this book in the library. It's all about Occlumency. After Snape stopped giving you lessons I thought it would be a good idea for you to start practicing on your own."  
  
Harry looked a little shocked but responded as calm as he could, "How would I be able to do that?"  
  
"It's actually quite simple really. They have a lot of mind exercises that you practice on your own. It helps clear your mind. It says you should be able to do all of these exercises before someone tries to use the Legilimens spell."  
  
"What? Snape used that the first meeting." Said Harry a little louder then he wanted to. The people around him stopped talking for a second and looked at him. He blushed slightly just before they started talking again.  
  
"Really? It says here that you can teach Occlumency that way,. but it may take longer. It also says that the mind may become more susceptible if the person hasn't mastered these techniques."  
  
Harry couldn't believe that Snape was using the more difficult method to teach him something he needed desperately. From that moment he was determined to become very skilled in Occlumency. "Can I see that?"  
  
"Sure, you can borrow it if you like. I really checked it out for you."  
  
"Thanks" Harry said as he began to flip through the pages.  
  
"The mind exercises don't seem to be that difficult. It just looks like you need a secluded area to gather your thoughts. I tried a couple of they didn't seem too hard. It's a little like meditation." Said Hermione as she watched Harry flip through the pages.  
  
"Thanks Hermione, this will help a lot."  
  
"Oh it's nothing." She paused for a second and said, "I haven't seen Ron since we left the Great Hall do you know where he is?"  
"Yeah I talked to him before the feast ended. He said he was taking a walk. I'm sure he'll be back soon." Harry knew that it was a lie but there was some truth to it. He didn't want to lie to Hermione but he couldn't tell her that Ron is out roaming the castle to help form new generation of the Marauders. Well not yet anyway.  
  
Harry read through the book Hermione gave him for a while, but he was too excited to just sit there. He couldn't wait until Ron got back. He decided to do something a little more active. Harry pulled the little snitch out of his pocket and threw it in the air. It whizzed around the common room just above everyone's head. No one seemed to notice as it zoomed by. Harry watched it for a second slowly moving through the room. He saw it hovering just above Neville, who seemed unaware of the flying object. Harry walked up and with lightening fast reflex grabbed the snitch from behind Neville.  
  
Neville turned around to see Harry holding the little snitch as it franticly tried to free itself from his grasp. "Wha.what's that?" said Neville pointing at the struggling snitch.  
  
"It's something Fred and George made. It's going to be part of their newest line at their joke shop; they call it "The Plush Snitch". It's for seekers to train when they're not on the pitch." Said Harry as he stuffed the snitch back into his pocket.  
  
"That's great Harry. Does it move just like a real one?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's faster and harder to see. I've been playing with it for a while." Harry said, but before he could finish telling Neville all about the snitch Ron came bursting through the portrait hole.  
  
He looked really excited and had a huge smile on his face. Harry couldn't help but smile, he knew that Ron found the room and was very happy about being a Marauder. Ron practically ran to Harry. He started to push him up the stairs towards their dormitory. "Well I'll talk to you later Neville."  
  
"Okay Harry" Neville said before he turned back around.  
  
Ron started passing back and forth, his hands frequently running through his hair. "This is for real. I mean it's not a joke right, because this wouldn't be funny Harry." His pacing ceased for a moment as he looked at Harry.  
  
"No it's real, the whole thing, and you're the first person besides me to join. So do you think we could do it?"  
  
"Of course we can do it. Are you mental? This is great. We'll be remembered forever. The teachers and students still remember the original Marauders. Fred and George used to tell me stories about them. They are their idols did you know that?" Ron said as he continued to pace.  
"I could have only guessed." Harry laughed. He looked back at Ron as he paced back and forth again. "Could you please sit down? You're making me nervous with all the pacing."  
  
"Oh yeah, right." Said Ron as he sat on his bed. Even though he stopped pacing he still looked a little twitchy.  
  
"That's a little better. I've been thinking about this for a while. I thought you, Hermione, Ginny, and I could become the New Marauders. What do you think?" Said Harry.  
  
"Yeah I guess that would work. I think Ginny would be great for it, she's the best prankster in the family. Well except for the twins. I don't know about Hermione though, she really doesn't like breaking the rules."  
  
"I know, I was thinking about that earlier, but she is the best person for it. She's smart, creative, and always good at finding new things in the library. I think it's all in our approach." By the look on Ron's face Harry decided to continue. "I think we have to remind her how Fred and George always made everyone laugh, and that's definitely something everyone needs, especially with Voldemort gaining power. I think we should also remind her that if she helped us, she could keep us out of trouble too. She's always been good at that."  
  
"I think you're right. It's not like the pranks have to hurt anyone. Fred and George never hurt anyone." Ron said and Harry gave him a questioning look. "Well they didn't hurt them on purpose." Harry's expression didn't change. "Okay fine, they didn't hurt anyone too badly, are you happy?"  
  
Harry chuckled then replied, "Yeah I guess you're right. And it's not like anyone ever knew who the Marauder's really were. We would do the same. We wouldn't tell anyone about it, and when we left a sign or something saying who it was, we'll leave our nicknames. That reminds me, what is your nickname?"  
  
Ron's face turned a little red with embarrassment as he started to talk. "Well the map said that I wasn't going to be an animagus so it couldn't give me an animal name. So it called me Red. It's stupid I know but that's what it says my name is."  
  
Harry suppressed a laugh, "It's not bad, I mean you're whole family has red hair. It seems to fit doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right. I just wanted a better name than that. So, what name did it give you?  
  
"Phoenix"  
  
"Really so you're an animagus? That's great."  
  
"No it said I wouldn't be one. I think it gave me that name because I can use the Phoenix Staff."  
  
"Yeah I could see that. I mean it's very rare to use a staff, it only seems right to pick a name that uses that."  
  
Ron handed Harry the map and key and they talked about the Marauders until their roommates came in. Neville told everyone about Harry's snitch and he showed it to them. Harry was the only one to catch it though. After Harry caught the snitch for the fifth time, they decided it would be a good time to get some sleep. As Harry laid his head down he made two promises to himself. First he would do everything he could to get the Marauders going. Secondly he would do everything he possibly could to become skilled at Occlumency, and he would start tomorrow morning. After making those promises Harry allowed himself to drift off to dreamland.  
  
Harry awoke very early the next morning. He climbed out of bed, still very tired and got dressed. After he grabbed his cloak, the Defense Club key, and Occlumency book; he then headed towards the deserted common room. The fire was nearly out, Harry put his hands closer to the embers and a roaring fire came to life. When Harry backed away from the fire he noticed the Defense Club signup sheet and smiled as walked out the portrait hole. He made his way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts corridor.  
  
Harry unlocked the doors and walked into the classroom. Since a fire wasn't going it was rather cold at first. Harry concentrated on the fireplace as he walked in and it flared to life. He looked towards the table lamps and they did the same.  
  
Harry took a seat at one of the nearest tables. He read in silence trying to understand the techniques the book described. Everything it told him he already learned from Snape. The only difference was he actually had a thorough step-by-step analysis of each process. The book made everything Snape tried to teach him become clear.  
  
Professor Snape told Harry that mind reading doesn't exist. You can't open a mind at leisure; the human mind can't be opened and read like a book. It's much more complicated than that. The book that Hermione checked out describes it in a much more logical way. It compared the human mind to a castle or fortress. It said, "You can see pieces of a castle but not the entire structure at once. There are hidden pathways, dungeons, and common areas. A mind works the same way: there are things you want to keep private, and what everyone already knows. Occlumency is designed to activate your mind's defenses, just like you would a castle's. The first thing you must do is to know your terrain. You must first realize your weaknesses and work on them. This is the first step towards defending yourself against a skilled Legilemens."  
  
Harry continued to read and practice the mind exercises until it was time for breakfast. He extinguished all the lights with a wave of his hand and walked towards the Great Hall. Just before he reached the entrance Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle stopped him. Harry took a step back staying out of fighting distance. He noticed that the three of them had their hands wrapped around their wands.  
  
"I don't know how you did it Potter." Malfoy said.  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"How are you still here? You should have been expelled for attacking us, but you weren't, and not only that, they gave you a club. I'll never know why they treat you so well. If it was anyone else they would have been on the train home last night."  
  
"I didn't get expelled because it wasn't me who attacked you. As for the club I started that last year, and Dumbledore thought it would be better if he extended the club to all the houses."  
  
Malfoy looked furious but he didn't raise his wand, "You're lying. Who else would have attacked me? Oh wait lets see, what did you say happened? That's right, we fainted, at the same time. You'll pay for your lies Potter, and you'll pay for sending my father to Azkaban."  
  
Malfoy drew his wand, as did Crabbe and Goyle. Harry took a step back. He didn't know what to do. If he used his wand he might win but if he used his staff it would be over in a second. The only problem was he didn't really want to show that to Malfoy. Not yet anyway. Harry reached for his wand just when.  
  
"Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, what do you think you're doing? Three on one is hardly fair." Said a man that Harry had never seen before. He was a tall man with grey hair. His robes were very dark green, almost black. He wore a wizard's cap of the same color. As he turned to Harry, his eyes were dark grey. The man gave Harry the same impression he had of Professor McGonagall; he was not someone to be trifled with.  
  
The three Slytherin's sheathed their wands without hesitation and walked towards the Great Hall. The man watched them leave and turned back to Harry. "Well we meet at last. I'm Professor Griffin Mauser, I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this term."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Professor." Harry said without any pause.  
  
"You too Mr. Potter." Said Professor Mauser, "If you don't mind me asking, what was that all about?"  
  
Harry paused for a moment before he spoke. "Well sir, Malfoy and I have never gotten along. This is just one of those incidences. Thank you for stopping them or I would have had to defend myself against three very angry Slytherin."  
  
The professor laughed and said, "Oh no problem Mr. Potter, I would hate to give detentions on my first day. I'll see you in class." Professor Mauser turned and walked into the Great Hall. Shortly after Harry followed.  
  
He spotted Malfoy standing near the wall as he walked in. Harry turned and stared at him, Malfoy mouthed, "You're dead." Harry took a step towards him and without meaning to conjured a small amount of wind that thrust Malfoy against the wall. (Not nearly hard enough to hurt him, or for anyone to take notice) Malfoy looked a little shaken. Harry sent him a look of loathing and headed for his own table.  
  
Harry sat down next to Ron, who still looked happy from the night before. Hermione sat across from them with a paper in her hands. Harry couldn't see what it was, "What is that Hermione?"  
  
"This," she turned the paper around to reveal a long list of names, "is the signup sheet for the Defense Against the Dark Arts Club."  
  
"There must be fifty names there."  
  
"Yeah I know, and this is just for Gryffindor. Most of them are fifth years. I think word got around that none of the D.A. members scored lower then an E on the Defense Against the Dark Arts portion of their O.W.L. exams." Hermione said smiling profusely.  
  
"Yeah that's great and all but fifty?" Harry said with his voice wavering. "I don't I can teach fifty at once. I'm not a teacher."  
  
"You'll  
  
Harry looked up at the staff table. He saw all the usual staff members including Professor Mauser, but there was another member. A young woman in her mid-twenties was seated next to Professor Mauser. She was dressed in navy blue robes. Her long blonde hair lay down across her shoulders. Her crystal clear blue eyes revealed her beauty from across the hall. Harry nudged Ron who turned to look as well.  
  
Hermione took notice, "Honestly" she said, "You just saw her and you can't take your eyes off her. You'd think she's a veela the way the two of you are gawking at her."  
  
"We weren't gawking." Ron said defensively.  
  
"Yeah, we just where trying to figure out who she was." Harry added.  
  
"I'm sure you were." Hermione said sarcastically, "and I guess all of them are just figuring out who she is too." She said motioning towards the other boys at the Gryffindor table, who also seemed to be entranced by the new teacher.  
  
"She must be the Sensory Training teacher." Harry said suddenly.  
  
"How do you know that?" Ron and Hermione asked together.  
  
"Well the man sitting next to her is Professor Mauser and he's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher; so she must be the Sensory teacher. There's only two positions open, so she must be the other." Harry said trying not to look at the new Professor, so he didn't have to hear anymore of Hermione's comments about it.  
  
Before Ron and Hermione could ask Harry how he knew about the new teacher, Dumbledore began to speak. "This year there has been two changes made to the Hogwarts staff. Professor Mauser will be replacing Professor Umbridge as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm sure all of you will miss Professor Umbridge who disappeared at the end of term last year." A slight murmur of laughter spread through the student body. "Another change is the addition of a new subject, Sensory Training. This class will be taught by Professor Mitchell."  
  
The rest of the day passed rather quickly. Their classes were just as they always had been. Just a little more difficult, Professor Snape was definitely going to drill the material into them. He didn't want anyone falling behind in his class. He said anyone that doesn't show improvement, would be dropped. Ron look really scared about this. The trio didn't have Defense Against the Dark Arts or Sensory Training until tomorrow so they didn't have much to talk about as they entered the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
"Do you think Professor Mauser will be a good teacher?" Hermione asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah I think he will be. I didn't talk to him that long but he seemed all right. I mean he did stop Malfoy and his goons from attacking me. Snape would have watched."  
  
"No he wouldn't have." Hermione responded.  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right." He paused for a moment. "He would have helped." Harry countered.  
  
Ron laughed as Harry and Hermione argued, which didn't happen all that often. When the feast ended Harry stopped Hermione. He decided this would be the best time to give her the map and key.  
  
"Hermione take this, touch the compass to the map and follow what appears. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yeah I do, but I don't know what this means?"  
  
"You will, just trust me. When you're finished give it back to me, okay?"  
  
"Yeah sure Harry." She said. She gave him a strange look and continued towards the Gryffindor tower. While Harry walked to the dungeons where he had detention with professor Snape.  
  
Harry reached the dungeon entrance and before he turned the knob to Snape's office the door opened. Professor Snape stood in front of him.  
  
"Come with me Mr. Potter and leave your staff and wand here." Snape walked out of his office and turned towards the Slytherin common room. Harry followed closely after he placed his wand and staff near the wall. As he let go the staff's barrier went up. They walked down a corridor near Slytherin common room. "You will clean every stone, every portrait, and every statue in this hall. I will check on your progress shortly. Here's your mop, broom, and assorted brushes. Get to work."  
  
Harry tried to hide his excitement until Snape left. Snape must have forgotten that Harry didn't need a wand or a staff to control the elements. Harry concentrated and a small breeze began to form around his ankles. The dirt and grim surrounding him seemed to be sweeping it self. All the dirt piled itself in the middle of the room. Harry walked over to it and focused his energy into the dust. The small pile burst into flames leaving nothing but a small burnt mark on the stone. Harry turned his attention to the bucket, moments later the water shot out of the top and covered the floor around him. Harry directed the water: down the corridor, up the walls, and across the ceiling, scrubbing everything in its wake. After running the water across the hall a few times Harry returned the now black water back into its bucket. Though most of the water had returned a small amount still sat on the floor. Harry knew Professor Snape wouldn't stand for that. He looked at one of the torches on the wall and it instantly flared. The flame grew and started to fall to the floor. It rippled across the ground like water drying the last bit of water. Harry commanded it back to the torch and sat down against the wall. He sat there in silence performing various Occlumency techniques.  
  
Snape returned within the hour to find Harry sitting in the corner looking rather pleased. Snape examined the student's work and was shocked he had done it so fast. The entire hall was shining, as if it had been polished. He knew that Harry had used magic, but he didn't know how. None of the Slytherins would have helped him and no other student knew he was around.  
  
Snape walked up to Harry and said, "Fallow me."  
  
"Yes sir." Harry responded as he got to his feet. He followed Snape back into his office.  
  
"Take your things," said Snape as he pointed towards Harry's staff and wand, "You're detention is over, but I expect to see you back here on Friday at seven.  
  
"May I ask why, sir?"  
  
Snape stared back at the student as if Harry didn't have the right to even look at him, "The Headmaster would like me to continue with your Occlumency training. He believes it is something that is very important."  
  
"What? I thought you would never teach Occlumency to me after." but Harry decided not to finish his sentence and Snape didn't seem to care.  
  
"The Headmaster still believes that I am the only one qualified to teach you, and trust me it is not what I want to be doing my Friday evenings either. Don't be late." The potions master answered.  
  
"I won't be." Harry grabbed his staff and wand then left the dungeons without another word to Snape.  
  
Harry wandered back to the common room thinking about how well that went. He really didn't want to sit with Snape every Friday night, but he did want to learn Occlumency. Then Harry remembered something. During those lessons Snape could access some of Harry's memories. Even though the memories he accessed seemed to be random, what if he accidentally found out about the Marauders. Everything would end right there. They wouldn't be able to continue with their plans.  
  
Harry reached to portrait hole as he was trying to devise a solution. He saw Hermione and Ron sitting in the far corner talking animatedly. The common room was filled with talk about everyone's first lessons. No one seemed to notice or care what Ron and Hermione were talking about. Harry walked over to them filled with conflicting thoughts. He knew that the Marauders would be fun but he didn't want to accidentally betray his friends.  
  
"Harry" Hermione yelled to get her voice over the crowded and noisy common room. "Come here."  
  
Harry walked over still feeling strange but he knew the only thing he could do was to tell Ron and Hermione and see what they had to say about his problem. "Hi" said Harry as he sat down next to them.  
  
"Hermione passed. She found the room Harry. Isn't that great?" Said Ron.  
  
"Yeah that's great." He said rather quietly.  
  
Hermione smile faded and her expression turned to concern. "What's wrong Harry?"  
  
"It's nothing." He said sheepishly.  
  
"Don't give me that. I know when something is wrong. I'm not Ron, I'm aware of other people." Said Hermione.  
  
"Hey," Ron said defensively.  
  
Hermione ignored Ron's comment and went back to Harry, "Come on Harry, tell us what's wrong."  
  
"Fine but I know it's something you don't want to hear." Harry said.  
  
"Just tell us already." Said Ron.  
  
"Okay, fine. It was right after I finished my detention with Professor Snape. He told me that I would have to start Occlumency again. My next lesson is on Friday."  
  
"What's wrong with that? I thought you wanted to learn Occlumency, especially after what You-Know-Who did to you in the Department of Mysteries." Ron said.  
  
"No Ron, this is bad. When you teach someone Occlumency you have to use the mind reading spell. Snape will be able to see Harry's memories. More importantly the memories Harry will have about the Marauders. Am I right Harry?" Said Hermione with a look of realization upon her face.  
  
"As always Hermione." Said Harry with his voice still quieter then normal.  
  
"Well what are we going to do then? We need to keep this a secret, and if there's one person in this school who we don't want to know its Snape." Said Ron becoming a little panicked.  
  
"Calm down." Hermione and Harry said at once.  
  
"How am I supposed to calm down? I've always wanted to do something like this. We'll be legends you know? And now we can't because if we do anything Snape might see. What are we going to do?" Said Ron, who showed no sign of calming down.  
  
"Ron this really isn't that big of a problem." Said Hermione. She saw Ron's anger rise and decided to stop him before he started shouting. "Just sit down and listen. I know how to fix this."  
  
Ron complied and folded his arms. "How do we fix this Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well its obvious isn't it?" She asked.  
  
"No its not. Could you please tell us?" Said Ron in a snide tone.  
  
"You have to learn Occlumency before Snape's lesson." She said.  
  
"How is he supposed to do that Hermione? It's supposed to take years to become really good at Occlumency. How is Harry supposed to do it in under a week?"  
  
"Harry's already had some training in Occlumency and I'm sure that he knows how to at least block someone from entering his mind. It's supposed to be pretty easy when you have a wand. It's only hard when you don't." She said then turned to Harry, "Is that right?"  
  
"Yeah I know how to use my wand while under the spell but it's not easy." He said sounding a little sad about that.  
  
"Well it's never been easy because you weren't really practicing the other techniques. That's the main part of Occlumency it's supposed to teach you how to function normally while under the spell." She looked over at Harry who looked extremely shocked. "You didn't know why you were doing the exercises?"  
  
"No Snape would never told me why. All he said was to clear my mind each night before I went to sleep and if I didn't he would know. So these exercises will help me maintain control when he uses the spell on me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah you should do them whenever you can. Eventually you'll learn to block him without using your wand. We should start practicing that as soon as possible. If he thinks you progressed past the use of your wand, he'll move onto the next step." She said.  
  
"So I can do this? I mean I'm not going tell all of our secrets to a Professor that would love to see us expelled?" Said Harry.  
  
"No you won't. I really think you can so this. You just need to practice Harry. I will help you any time I can." She said.  
  
"Thanks Hermione. I really felt awful after I realized I would be spilling my guts to Snape without even meaning to."  
  
"It's alright mate, I wasn't worried at all." Said Ron who seemed to have regained his voice.  
  
"Yeah sure you weren't." Harry paused for a second thinking about how panicky Ron got.". I thought you were going to cry." Harry said almost laughing.  
  
"I was not."  
  
"Yeah I think Harry's right, you did look pretty weepy." Commented Hermione.  
  
"I DID NOT." Yelled Ron.  
  
As he tried to look threatening Hermione and Harry nearly burst. They started laughing and soon after Ron joined in realizing he as never going to win. Harry and Ron played a game of chess while Hermione devised a study plan for Harry. She had him practicing Occlumency nearly every second of his free time. Harry looked it over and agreed with most of it.  
  
They spent a while in the common room before heading off to bed. Ron was the first one up to the dormitories, closely followed by Harry. Harry realized he forgot something just as he reached his dormitory. He didn't ask what nickname the map gave Hermione. He rushed down stairs hoping to find Hermione collecting her books.  
  
Like he expected she was there, stacking books to carry back up to her dorm. He walked over to her and grabbed a couple of the very large ones. "Thanks Harry, but you didn't need to come all the way down here to help me carry books."  
  
"Oh it's not a problem, but truthfully I came down to ask you what nickname the map gave you."  
  
She laughed a little before answering him, "It's Tailfeather."  
  
"So, you're going to be an animagus?"  
  
"Yeah the map said I'm going to be an owl. I'm a little scared about that though. I mean I never liked flying." She confessed.  
  
"That's okay, I'm sure you'll learn to like it."  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right. I mean it would be an awful gift to waste, but I did decide on one thing. I'm not going to do this illegally. I want to be registered and I want to learn how to do it from someone with experience. I might even wait until I'm out of school." Said Hermione.  
  
"I think that's great. It would be different if we were all animagi but we're not. I'm really happy for you Hermione, and I think you have the best nickname so far."  
  
"No I think Phoenix is better, but I like it. When are you going to give Ginny the map and key?" she said with a questioning look as she handed him the two items.  
  
"Tomorrow morning. I think she would be great. Don't you?"  
  
"Yeah I guess, but she does have a lot going on this year. The pressure from her O.W.L.'s should make her crazy. She thinks she has get better than Ron and she's doing everything she can to do that. I was thinking that Neville would be good for it."  
  
"Neville?" he said in a slightly higher voice than normal. "He's a little.um."  
  
"Clumsy" Hermione finished.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I know that but look how much he improved last year. Remember how well he did in the D.A. I know he wasn't the best person in there but he definitely tried the hardest.oh and he's really great in Herbology." She said.  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right but Ron said that Ginny was always great with pranks, and that's what we'll be doing."  
  
"Very true. You should give her a chance at it, but I don't know if she'll pass. She's been really impatient lately. If she doesn't, I think we should try to get Neville."  
  
"Agreed, I just can't wait to see the Havoc Room when it reveals its true self. There must be some great things in there. The pranks they played are legend." He said sounding rather happy.  
  
"That reminds me. I don't approve of this, for the record you know."  
  
"Yeah I know. Did Ron give you the speech?"  
  
She laughed a little, "Yeah when I first came back. I was ready to say that I wasn't going to have any part of it, but he convinced me other wise. Truthfully I really want to do this. I just want to get those Slytherins back for all the things they've done to us. Malfoy should be our first target."  
  
Harry laughed, "There will be plenty of time for that. Our first prank should be huge, something everyone will notice you know. I was thinking about pulling it in the Great Hall just before everyone was dismissed. I just don't know what yet."  
  
"That would be great Harry, and at the end of it we can leave a sign or something saying it was the New Marauders. Oh I got it.it could be a riddle or better yet a poem. Then we'll have our nicknames be the signature." Hermione said. Harry could tell she was enjoying this.  
  
Harry laughed, as her excitement level began to rise. "I think you'll be great for this Hermione. Well it's getting late, I better head of to bed. See you at breakfast?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah Harry, goodnight." Said Hermione as she gathered the last of her books and headed towards the girls dormitories.  
  
Harry walked up to his Dormitory and got ready for bed. The second his head hit the pillow he was asleep.  
  
Please read and review. If you don't have the time to leave a detailed review that's fine, but if you could, please leave something. I would really like to know how many people are actually reading this. Thank you. The next chapter should be posted in a day or two. I made a few changes to this one, so I had to fix the other. I can tell you this, the first prank will happen and the first Defense Against the Dark Arts Club will take place. (The meeting in which Snape will be attending) 


	7. Dueling With An Elemental

The next chapter is complete look for it in the next few days. For those who have read this chapter already I'm sorry. I had to repost it because I "fixed" the dueling portion of this. I know that some of you aren't happy about Ginny's behavior but trust me, things will turn out for the best.  
  
Please Read and Review – Thank you  
  
Chapter 7: Dueling with an Elemental  
  
Harry woke early the next morning as a thin ray of sunshine focused on him. He groaned and looked down at his watch, "5:26 a.m.". He got up slowly and looked over at Ron, who was still snoring rather loudly. Harry thought about waking him in various ways, but decided against it. He walked to the bathroom and got ready. Harry checked himself in the mirror before leaving and walked back to his dormitory.  
  
He crept into the room very quietly, not wanting to wake anyone. Moving silently to his trunk he took out the key Dumbledore gave him. Then grabbed his staff and wand, which had been placed in a wardrobe in the corner on Ron's request. Ron didn't want the staff anywhere near him if Harry wasn't there, and for good reason. After he picked up the book on Occlumency he walked down the stairs and the portrait hole.  
  
He walked passed the Defense Against the Dark Arts room and went to the room Dumbledore gave him. He opened the door and stepped inside. For some reason he felt at peace here. This room had some kind of calming effect on him. Harry took a seat at a desk closest to the fire. He opened his Occlumency book and began to read. He found the chapter describing the mind as a fortress and decided to begin there.  
  
"This technique is used as a building block. You are first to imagine your mind as a castle, fortress, or other secure location. Then you build it in your mind, creating pathways, corridors, and rooms. This will help you organize your thoughts for the next step."  
  
Harry thought of a place like Dumbledore's estate. He could vividly picture the perfectly green fields where the manor house is placed. Instead of a small manor house, Harry created a massive castle, with many wings, and high turrets. He then constructed a huge wall, mote, and drawbridge to keep it away from the surrounding area. Harry walked towards the castle and the drawbridge lowered. He walked passed the gates in his mind and walked towards two massive oak doors that slowly opened to allow him entry. He stepped inside to see the castle was warm and welcoming, the entire room looked just like the Gryffindor common room. Harry walked further inside and noticed hallways that lead to different wings of the castle. As he looked to the right he could see a wing marked, "People", and another marked "School." The amount of wings seemed endless. Harry walked towards the one marked people and looked inside. He could see corridors each with a different label. He opened the door marked friends which lead to another room full of doors with is friend's names above them. Harry thought this was a little much, opened his eyes, and looked back at the book.  
  
"Once you can picture your mind as a fortress, the next step is to organize a defense. This can be anything you wish. Anything you think can stop someone from accessing your memories. This technique is not a permanent solution. If someone was trying to break into your mind, it could still be done. This technique is designed to buy you a little time, when you can still defend yourself with a wand. There are many more techniques that are stronger than this, but it is a great building block for beginners."  
  
Harry sat and practiced until breakfast. He sat alone constructing the best defenses he could think of, which included: security dragons, trained attack dogs, booby traps, and many other things you wouldn't want to come across. After working on his defense for well over an hour he decided to walk to the Great Hall. He walked through the quiet, deserted hallways; thinking about what Hermione said last night. "She might be right" he thought, "Maybe Ginny wouldn't make a good Marauder. She will have a full work load this year, and she's a year younger than us." After many thoughts like these he decided that Ginny at least deserved a shot. "Maybe Hermione is wrong, maybe she would make a great Marauder." Harry thought.  
  
As he neared the Great Hall, Harry heard more people coming towards him. He looked around the corner to see Ginny and two other Gryffindor girls walking towards him. He stepped into their path and looked straight at Ginny. "Could I speak with you?"  
  
She looked a little taken aback, then recovered quickly, "Yeah sure Harry...What's this about?"  
  
Harry looked over at her friends, "Would you mind if I spoke with Ginny alone? It should only take a second." Harry said in a kind tone. They both looked rather unnerved and stormed off without another word. He turned back to Ginny, "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
Ginny laughed and said, "I don't know what's wrong with them...anyway what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"I want you to take this..."Harry pulled out the map and key and handed it to her "...and touch the compass to the map. Do everything it says, and when you're done return it to me, okay?"  
  
Ginny took the map and looked at it for a second, "I saw Fred and George caring this thing. They always had it. Did they give it to you?"  
  
"Yeah they did, in my third year, but that really doesn't matter now. Do you understand what to do?" He said looking straight into her eyes.  
  
"Yeah I do, but I don't know why you want me to do this." She paused for a second, "I mean what is this." She said holding the seemingly blank parchment.  
  
"You'll know soon enough. Just do it when no one's around. Okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah sure Harry." She said as Ron and Hermione descended from the staircases, as they made their way to the Great Hall. Ron spotted Harry and pushed Hermione in that direction.  
  
"Great, don't forget to find my when you finished." Harry said.  
  
"I won't. Bye." She responded.  
  
"Bye, talk to you later." He said as she walked into the Great Hall. Soon after Ron and Hermione walked up.  
  
"Morning" said Ron sounding a little sleepy.  
  
"Morning" Harry answered back.  
  
"Did you just give Ginny the map and key?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah I did. I think she'll pass." He said trying not to think about everything Hermione said earlier.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll pass, she's a Weasley." Said Ron.  
  
Hermione and Harry caught each other's eye and suppressed a laugh. Ron did catch it but continued to talk in a hushed voice as the reached the Great Hall.  
  
"She'll make a great Marauder. I always thought that the twins were afraid to use her in their pranks because she could get them back. Ginny could be scary when she gets mad. It's really something I don't wish upon anyone. Not even Malfoy..."he paused for a second "...then again, maybe Malfoy."  
  
Harry laughed as Hermione gave Ron a stern look. They took their usual seats and began to eat. After having a full breakfast the trio headed off towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts corridor for their first lesson of the term. Harry was the first to reach the door. Upon opening it he wondered what it would look like. Every year a new teacher entered and the room changed to suit them. Lockhart's room was covered in self portraits, Professor Lupin's had an assortment of dark creatures, the fake Mad Eye Moody's room was full of dark detectors, and Professor Umbridge's was plane and neat. Professor Mauser's rendition of the room was more like a combination of the four. He had a few paintings (but none where self portraits), a few empty cages, many dark magic detectors, and a vast array of neatly organized books.  
  
Upon opening the door Harry saw Professor Mauser sitting at his desk looking a little nervous. He turned to the door as the three Gryffindors entered and said, "Please take a seat, quills and books away but have your wands at the ready. Today will be a practical lesson."  
  
The three of them mumbled, "Yes Professor" and took their seats.  
  
Harry whispered to Hermione, and Ron, "He's already better than Umbridge, we at least get to use our wands." They all laughed quietly.  
  
Soon after the rest of the sixth year Gryffindors joined them. Professor Mauser stood and walked out from behind his desk. He still looked nervous but his confidence level was rising. He looked around the room before he spoke, eyeing each person as he went along.  
  
"Today you will only need your wands and a happy thought. For the next few weeks we will be learning the Patronus Charm. Can anyone tell me anything about this charm?" He said.  
  
Hermione's hand shot into the air as did Harry's. "Mr. Potter." He said.  
  
Harry said, "The Patronus Charm is used to fend of Dementors and Lethnifolds. It is very advance magic. The form a patronus takes is specific to the witch or wizard who conjures it."  
  
"Very good Mr. Potter, five points to Gryffindor..." Harry sat down looking rather pleased with himself, "...Now today we will just be learning the basics. First you will be learning how to cast the spell. Which is rather difficult to do, but the headmaster thinks it is necessary. The easiest way to cast a patronus is when you're not actually using it. This spell requires the caster to maintain a happy thought while conjuring the patronus. The better the memory the stronger the patronus. This can be very difficult when under attack by a dementor. Very few witches and wizards have actually managed to defend themselves against a dementor, even though they knew the patronus charm. Does anyone no why that is?" he asked.  
  
Harry's hand shot up again followed by Hermione's. This time he called on her instead, "Mrs. Granger."  
  
Hermione stood up as she answered him, "It would be difficult to cast a spell that requires a happy memory when dementors only let you see the bad memories."  
  
"Very good Mr. Granger, you are certainly correct, five points to Gryffindor." He said, "...Now if you'd follow me, I think we need more room than this."  
  
Mauser led the sixth years to the now empty Great Hall. "Right well, now we have enough room, does anyone know the incantation?"  
  
Harry raised his hand as did a few others, "Mr. Longbottom"  
  
Neville's voice was really faint and shaky but Professor Mauser heard him just fine, "Expecto Patronum."  
  
"Very good Neville, five points to Gryffindor. Now the first thing you need to do is find a memory that you believe is that happiest in your life. Try to concentrate on that memory as you cast the spell. It might take a few different memories to get any results but we'll get there. Would anyone like to try?" He asked.  
  
Harry raised his hand and Professor Mauser walked over to him. "Alright Mr. Potter, give it a shot."  
  
Harry thought of just this summer when Dumbledore told him he would never have to go back to the Dursley's and yelled, "Expecto Patronum" a silver stag erupted from the tip of Harry's wand. The stag cantered around the room and turned back to Harry, gave him a small nod, and faded away. The room burst into applauded. Professor Mauser looked astonished.  
  
"You produced a patronus on your first try? That's amazing." He said sounding a little short of breath.  
  
Harry looked back at him and said, "Actually I've been able to produce a patronus since the middle of third year. Professor Lupin taught me the charm because I had a problem dealing with the dementors that year."  
  
"I see..." he looked around the room, "...does anyone else know how to produce a patronus before I continue with this lesson?" A few people raised their hands, all of them had been in Harry's D.A. meetings. "Well, I guess I won't have that much trouble this year. Out of those who raised their hands who has actually used this charm against a dementor?"  
  
Harry raised his hand as everyone else put theirs down. Professor Mauser turned back to Harry, "And when did you use this charm Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry paused a second before answering. He just noticed that everyone was staring at him and he thought it was a little unnerving. "I used it once in third year, and again last year when two dementors showed up at my home." He said.  
  
"I see..." he said again as he paced back and forth in front of the sixth years, "...Well since you already know the charm I'll ask you to assist me in helping the others. That way you'll actually have something to do the next few weeks. Does that sound alright with you?"  
  
"Yes sir, I wouldn't mind helping." Harry said.  
  
The rest of the lesson passed without incidence Harry spent much of the time helping Neville with his charm, which was starting to take shape. Harry decided that he really liked Professor Mauser and by watching him teach, he was happy to have him as a teacher.  
  
After class the trio ran to their next class, sensory training. They ran down to the dungeons where the class was held. The dark surroundings had the familiar feeling of Snape's classroom, which Harry didn't like. They opened the door and found it very dark. Harry looked around and didn't see anyone except Ron and Hermione so he conjured a small flame. The flame grew into a ball, which he held in his hands, illuminating the room. Harry could now see Professor Mitchell sitting at her desk looking at them. She stood and approached them with a sense grace. "How did you do did you do that Mr. Potter?" she asked.  
  
"I...I'm an elemental Professor." He said quietly.  
  
Even in the low light Harry could see her expression change from curiosity to astonishment. "Are you really?"  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"That's a rare gift, but I would ask you not to use it in my classroom. This is your first lesson. You were to find your seats without light. If you could please extinguish that..."She said pointing at the ball of fire Harry was holding, "...leave the room and enter it again, but this time do it without any light sources."  
  
"Yes Professor" Harry said and all three of them turned around and left. They entered the classroom again, this time without light and managed to find their seats in total darkness. Harry thought it was an odd feeling to have to rely on his other senses. He ran his hands across the chairs in front of him. Slowly moving through the classroom so he didn't hit anything.  
  
Shortly after the rest of the class joined them, each one coming in and stumbling over something. Harry didn't know who was in the class, but he was keeping count on how many people he heard walk in. After the last person came in Professor Mitchell walked to the front of the class and began the lesson in total darkness.  
  
"Good morning class, as you know I'm Professor Mitchell, and this is Sensory Training. This class will help you function without some of your senses. For instance how many people are in this classroom?" she asked.  
  
Harry raised his hand feeling odd, he thought that she couldn't see him but somehow she did. "Mr. Potter, do you have the answer?"  
  
"I think so Professor, I heard twenty people come in besides me, Ron, and Hermione. That's twenty three students, and one Professor, so twenty four people in the class." He said sounding rather unsure of himself.  
  
"Very good Mr. Potter. How did you come up with that answer?" she asked.  
  
"I listened Professor." He responded with a slightly more confident tone.  
  
"Very good, now does anyone have a question?" she asked.  
  
Instantly Harry heard a ruffle of clothing and a change in the air as different hands shot up.  
  
"Mrs. Granger, what's your question?" Asked Professor Mitchell.  
  
Harry could hear Hermione speak next to him but couldn't see her at all, "I was wondering how you can tell when we raise our hands? I think I speak for most of us when we say we can't see anything."  
  
"Very good question Mrs. Granger..." she said then paused for a moment trying to find the best wording, "...I can tell when you make the slightest movement just by listening. As each student walked into the room I caught a glimpse of their faces as the last bit of light faded from the hallway. Then I listened to where each person took their seat and made a mental note. This is easy to do when one person walks in at a time but if everyone walked in at once it would be much more difficult." She said.  
  
Hermione just responded with, "Thank you Professor."  
  
"Any other questions?" She asked kindly as a few more hands raised. "Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Yes, I was wondering how you learned all this." He said in his usually arrogant tone. Upon hearing Draco's voice Harry almost choked. He never thought Malfoy would take this class. The thought never occurred to him.  
  
"Ah...I was wondering if that would come up." She said "I guess it started when I was born blind. My mother and father are both muggles, so they didn't know anything about the wizarding world, or their medical solutions. I lived the first eleven years of my life without sight. I learned how to function quiet normally without it. The week before my eleventh birthday I received my Hogwarts letter and with it the option to have my sight back. When I got to Hogwarts Madame Pomfrey repaired my sight. From that day on I've been able to see." She said.  
  
Most of the lesson was spent answering questions but Professor Mitchell did have them do a few exercises before the class ended. She had them walk through the classroom without hitting anything. Which proved extremely difficult, but the trio were actually enjoying themselves.  
  
As the lesson ended Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped out of the dark room blinking repeatedly. Ron was the first to comment.  
  
"Why is it so bright out here?" he asked.  
  
"It's not bright, your eyes just haven't readjusted yet." Said Hermione.  
  
Harry laughed to himself; Ron didn't find anything funny, "What's so funny Harry?"  
  
"It's nothing really..." he chuckled "...I just thought I'd never hear the day when you thought the dungeons were bright."  
  
"Oh...Ha...Ha..." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
They all started to walk to the Great Hall, when Harry remembered something. "I'll meet you in a second," he said "I forgot my History of Magic text book."  
  
"Harry how could you forget that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I can't remember anything Professor Binn's says anyway, why would you expect me to remember the book?" he asked lightly.  
  
"Very funny Harry, just hurry up. I want to talk to you about your lesson." She said.  
  
"Okay, I'll be back in a flash." He said as he ran towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Harry reached the portrait and said, "D.A." He walked in to find Ginny sitting in a chair next to the fire, looking down at the map. Tears were slowly rolling down her face, "She looks so sad." Harry thought. Then she turned to see him there. Here sad expression faded and Harry could see her anger rise. She wasn't sad at all she was angry. She stood up and looked at Harry with her eyes full of hate.  
  
"Why Harry?" she asked with an icy tone "Why did you give this to me." She said holding the map and key. "Did you think it would be funny, huh? To play a trick on little Ginny."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. All that would come out was, "Er..."  
  
"What I didn't catch that Harry? I didn't hear your explanation. Could you repeat yourself?" she said with the same horrible tone.  
  
Harry managed to form words this time, "I don't know what you mean."  
  
"Oh you don't know what this is?" she said holding the map again.  
  
"I do, but I don't know why you're so angry." He said timidly, not wanting to anger Ginny anymore, but he failed.  
  
"You...you don't know why I'm angry?" She paused shaking with rage. "I'm angry because you gave me this." She said holding up the map. "Do you know what it said to me? Do you Harry Potter?" she said his name as if it was forbidden. As if it disgusted her just to hear it, let alone say it.  
  
"I...I don't know what it said." He said getting a little scared. He'd never seen her like this. Never this mad before.  
  
"It insulted me. Prongs called me worthless and Padfoot agreed. Than Moony said I wasn't fit to hold the parchment. Then to top it all off Wormtail said I was far too emotional to be considered. Did you hear that? Too emotional, me, how am I emotional?" she said. Harry wanted to tell her she was being a little emotional now but didn't. He knew that anything he said would come out wrong. Than she continued, "Who are Padfoot, Prongs, Moony, and Wormtail anyway? And what gives them the right to insult me?"  
  
"I...I don't know." Harry lied.  
  
"You know I never thought you of all people would do this to me. Fred and George; they would. Ron maybe, but you, I guess I was wrong about you Harry. I guess you're not my friend." She said with her voice still shaking.  
  
"But..."  
  
"NO, DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME." She yelled. Then she looked back at the parchment. "You wanted this back didn't you?" she asked.  
  
"Er...yeah." He said very tentatively.  
  
"Too bad" she replied as she threw the two items into the fire and walked away. Harry quickly ran to them and cooled the flames. He managed to save both the map and key before any harm was done to them. He looked back at Ginny who just slammed the door to her dormitory.  
  
All Harry could think about as he walked down to the Great Hall was, "I hate it when Hermione is right, and she's always right."  
  
He strolled into the Great Hall and took a seat next to Ron, who instantly noticed something wrong, and that's saying a lot. "Hey what's up mate? You look awful."  
  
"Thanks Ron, I love hearing that." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
Now Hermione took notice. "What's wrong Harry?"  
  
"Ginny." He replied simply.  
  
"What about her," Ron asked defensively.  
  
"The map rejected her." He said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm positive. She tried to burn it. If I didn't save it we would have lost something very important."  
  
"Was she mad?" Ron asked.  
  
"Scariest thing I've ever seen..."Harry responded, "...and I've seen Voldemort."  
  
Ron tried to give him a sympathetic look but wasn't very good at it, and said, "Yeah she can be that way."  
  
"That's all you can say? "She can be that way." She's mental. She almost bit my head off." Harry said with his voice raising a bit.  
  
"Yeah she's got a temper that one. She won't forgive you any time soon either." Ron said.  
  
"Just great, now I have to worry about, Snape, Malfoy, Voldemort, and Ginny. That is a scary thing to think about." He said lightly.  
  
Ron just laughed, but Hermione had some comforting words, "Don't worry about it Harry, she'll get over it eventually."  
  
"Yeah the, eventually, is what I'm worried about." Harry said.  
  
The rest of their lunch passed without any more yelling or fighting. They talked about Harry's first meeting and what he should do. Harry listened to all their ideas and liked a lot of them but he still wasn't sure what to do for the first meeting. He wanted it to be memorable, fun, and most importantly informative.  
  
The day passed quickly for Harry, well except for History of Magic, which seems to defy the laws of physics.  
  
When Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall they found Harry sitting by himself moving the food around on his plate. He didn't look very happy; actually he looked like a nervous wreck. His hair was standing on end even more than normal and he looked a little pale.  
  
"Are you alright Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh yeah I'm just fine. I always feel really good when I'm about to teach fifty people something. Yeah that's always fun." Harry said rather sarcastically.  
  
"I was only trying to help." Ron countered sounding a little angry.  
  
Harry calmed himself and looked back at his friend, "Sorry, just feeling the pressure you know?"  
  
"No I don't, but I'll pretend I do." Said Ron, which got a small chuckle out of Harry.  
  
"Have you figured out what you're going to do the first meeting?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah I have. I thought we'd do a little dueling." Harry said.  
  
"Brilliant" Ron added.  
  
"That could work Harry you would be able to assess everyone that duels and talk to everyone during breaks. Are you going to be dueling?" she asked.  
  
"I thought about that and I think it would be better if I didn't this go around." He said.  
  
What? Come on Harry, you could show us what you can really do. I've never actually seen you use the staff." Said Ron enthusiastically.  
  
"That wouldn't be fair."  
  
"Who cares" Ron said.  
  
"You would if you were up against Harry." Hermione said.  
  
"I guess you're right, but it would be cool though." Ron said.  
  
"I think dueling would be the best option, the only thing I'm worried about is people that don't want to duel." Harry said.  
  
"Don't worry about that Harry. I can help if you want."  
  
Harry felt as if the world had just been lifted off his shoulders. He felt so happy to have Hermione as a friend. "Thanks Hermione that would be great. I know I can't do this alone."  
  
"No problem Harry what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help?" she asked.  
  
The rest of dinner went the same way. Harry would think of a problem and Hermione would fix it. Harry didn't eat much, and figured it would be good to get to the classroom early. He stood from the table and walked towards the defense corridor. He reached the large oak doors without even realizing there had been a time difference. He opened the doors and stepped inside. He lit the fire and torches, and then sat down.  
  
Harry started to worry again and started to pace. He kept checking the watch as the seconds slowly ticked by. At six thirty Ron and Hermione arrived.  
  
They both walked into the room, looking around in awe. They had never seen the room before now. After a few seconds thy both regained their composer, and looked at a very nervous Harry.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry looked up at Ron read to scream, yell, how nervous he was, but he took a deep breath and said, "Yeah mate, I'll be alright."  
  
Moments later the other students started to march in. First came the old D.A. members. Soon followed by a mass of Gryffindors. Harry started to get nervous as they all grabbed chairs at various tables. The crowd grew as Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw joined in. Harry walked to the front watching as the students walked in. They all settled down as the clock struck seven.  
  
Harry began to speak when the Slytherins walked in. Malfoy in the lead followed by most of the fifth, sixth, and seventh years. "Sorry we're late but we weren't sure if this was worth our time." Malfoy said.  
  
Harry decided to do his best to ignore him and start the club meeting. "Welcome to the first Defense Against the Dark Arts Club meeting. If you don't know me, My name is Harry Potter..." Malfoy coughed and the Slytherins near him laughed. "...Dumbledore has asked me to start this club to help those, who are struggling in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Class, or for those who just wish to learn more. Today I thought we'd just have a few dueling matches. This will be completely voluntary. I will be watching..." but Malfoy interrupted.  
  
"Watching? You mean you aren't going to duel?"  
  
"That's right, I would like to know the strengths and weaknesses of those who duel. So if you would like to participate please come to the front and we'll get you paired off. For those who don't wish to..."  
  
"Who's going to test your strengths Potter? If you have any." Said Malfoy. "How are we supposed to know that you're any good at dueling? I wouldn't want to be taught by someone I would destroy in a duel."  
  
Harry paused for a moment, "Malfoy please hold your questions till after I'm through. Now as I was saying for those who don't wish to duel Hermione Granger will be able to help you. She is very..."  
  
"Are you scared Potter? Scared that I might beat you in front of all your admirers?  
  
Hermione spoke before Harry could, "Malfoy, Harry doesn't need to prove himself to someone like you."  
  
"Is that so mudblood? I think he can speak for himself, can't you Potter?"  
  
"You don't want to duel with me Malfoy. It would be something you'd thoroughly regret." Harry said as his anger rose.  
  
"Is that so? That confident are you?"  
  
"Yes" Harry said simply.  
  
Harry saw Snape stand in the back of the room. He didn't notice him before. Snape took a few steps forward to make his presence known and said, "If you're so confident in your skills, then why not make it a challenge. I think Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle versus you Mr. Potter. Even that is a contest worth your ego."  
  
Knowing that Malfoy was never going to back down and that Snape wasn't going to help him, Harry agreed. "I'll duel with you, but on one condition. When I win, you, Malfoy will never use the word Mudblood to anyone in this school again. Do I have your word?"  
  
"You have my word, but you'll never beat us." Said Malfoy.  
  
Harry walked towards the dueling platforms, and everyone followed. Before he reached the platform he turned to Ron, "Have you seen Madame Pomfey?"  
  
"Yeah she was sitting at the back table, why?"  
  
"I think three Slytherins may need medical attention soon. Please inform her."  
  
Ron laughed and ran off to the other side of the room. Harry stepped onto the platform to face the three Slytherins. He looked around at all the anxious students. He noticed that they were too close if he used his staff. "Could everyone please move back? I wouldn't want any injuries." Harry said.  
  
"That's more than I can say Potter. You ruined my father's life, and you'll pay for that. I intend to injure you." Malfoy said.  
  
Harry looked over at Snape who caught his eye and shot back an evil grin. Harry motioned for him to come closer. Snape gave a scolding look but complied. He moved his way through the crowd, and looked up at Harry.  
  
"What is it? Thinking of backing out Potter?" he spat.  
  
Harry just looked back at him for a second before responding, "Why did you start this? You of all people should know I could disarm the entire student body with one wave of my staff. I don't want to hurt them," he said pointing at his opponents.  
  
Snape's smug disappeared, "You're not allowed to use your staff." He said simply.  
  
"What do you mean I'm not allowed to? Dumbledore never told me to keep this a secret. I have decided to and I will decide to whom I reveal it. I really didn't want anyone to know about this, but you left me no choice. Did you?" Harry said.  
  
The little color that Snape's face contained faded. He had no idea Dumbledore would allow Harry to reveal what powers he had. Yet that didn't bother him. "Because Harry hadn't told everyone the second he arrived at platform 9 3/4 proves he's not like his father. James would not only have told everyone, he probably would have had the Daily Prophet do an article on him. And even now, Harry is only going to use it to defend himself. He's going to show most of the student body what he really is because of me." Snape thought to himself.  
  
"That wouldn't be a fair match Potter." He finally managed to say.  
  
"And three on one is? Sir." Harry countered.  
  
Before Snape could get another word in Malfoy began to speak. "How long are you going to stall Potter?"  
  
As the words left his mouth Harry saw Madame Pomfrey walk up to the dueling platform.  
  
"I'm ready Malfoy." Harry said.  
  
"Good..." He said before he leapt forwards and yelled, "Diffindo" a small sliver of light shot from the tip of Malfoy's wand. It hit Harry's left cheek, slicing through, leaving a long shallow cut. Luckily Harry saw it just in time, moving slightly to the right so the damage wasn't too sever. The Slytherin's cheered as everyone else cried, "CHEAT."  
  
Harry raised his wand as Crabbe, and Goyle yelled, "Serpansortia." Two very angry King Cobras shot from the tip of their wands and landed at Harry's feet. He kindly asked them to wait by the fire in Parseltongue. The snakes were more than happy to comply, parting the students as they went.  
  
"You idiots, he's a Parselmouth." Malfoy yelled; they gave him a blank stare. "He can speak to snakes." He said in a patronizing tone.  
  
They both replied, "Oh" and turned back to Harry, who cried, "Impedimentum" The spell struck Goyle who seemed to freeze.  
  
Malfoy quickly reversed the spell and turned back to Harry. He muttered a spell that no one heard. A bright green light shot from the tip of his wand and sped towards Harry who quickly dodged it. The spell struck the wall behind Harry denting the castle.  
  
Harry looked back at the wall trying not to think about what would have happened to him if he didn't dodge the spell.  
  
Malfoy sent another spell towards Harry who dodged it easily. Malfoy was getting angry, "Why don't you fight back? You'll never beat us the way you're going."  
  
Harry didn't respond he was carefully watching the Slytherins, looking for a chance to strike. Harry was determined to do everything in his power to avoid using his staff, but he wasn't going to lose.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle sent two disarming charms at Harry who yelled, "Protego" the shielding charm. Both spells struck Harry's shield and were sent hurtling off at odd angles.  
  
Malfoy was getting angrier as the duel went on. He wanted Harry to pay. He started to use more and more painful spells that Harry kept deflecting. The duel was turning out to be a losing battle for Harry. Every time he was able to hex or curse on of them the others would reverse the spell. Harry thought about using his elemental powers to shake them up, but he didn't want anyone to know about that. Harry knew that using his staff would give away something but most people wouldn't know that elementals carry a staff.  
  
As Harry concentrated on hexing Goyle; Malfoy yelled, "Adflictatio." A bright red ball began to form as Malfoy said the incantation. As he finished saying the curse it shot from the tip of his wand speeding towards Harry. He put up his shield but the curse was too strong. It passed through hitting Harry square in the chest. Harry dropped to his knees in agony. The curse caused immense pain, but nowhere near as painful as the Cruciatus Curse.  
  
The three Slytherins took advantage of Harry's momentary break of concentration and yelled, "Expelliarmus." The three spells rocketed down the platform as Harry began to stand. He managed to avoid one of them but the two others struck him in the chest. He flew backwards as his wand clattered to the floor.  
  
Malfoy cheered as the spells struck the lone Gryffindor, as did the rest of the Slytherin student body. He was laughing as he saw Harry begin to stand. Then his smile faded as Harry stood and faced Malfoy, looking him straight into his grey eyes.  
  
"Your wand is gone, you lost Potter. Face it." He said feeling rather happy.  
  
"No Malfoy, this match has just begun." Harry unsheathed his staff.  
  
"What is that?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"This is what I've been holding back." Harry said placing the Phoenix Staff at his side. "I really didn't want to use this Malfoy but you left me no choice. You will not defeat me, even with two extra duelers." Harry said as his anger grew.  
  
Malfoy must have thought Harry was bluffing, he sent three very well placed curses at Harry in quick succession. Harry lifted the staff and said, "Protego." An emerald green shield went up just before Malfoy curses reached Harry. All three were absorbed into the shield. Harry looked over at Malfoy and said, "Do you give up?"  
  
"Never." He said as he, Crabbe, and Goyle shot curse after curse at the impenetrable shield. Harry waited for the right moment lifted the staff and yelled, "Impedimentum." The curse rocketed down the platform and struck the three Slytherins. All of them seemed to be frozen. Harry thought that this would be the best way to disarm them. Freeze them, then physically remove their wands but as he walked towards them something happened he didn't expect. One of the Slytherins in the crowd hit them with the counter curse.  
  
Harry was barley ten meters from them as they seemed to awaken. Harry had no choice as they pointed their wands towards him. He had to defend himself. Harry stopped and yelled, "Expelliarmus." The spell shot from the tip of his staff. Getting larger as it sped towards the Slytherins. The students a platform away could feel the spells power. It seemed to heat the room as it passed. The spell struck the three opposing duelers, lifting them off the ground. They were sent hurtling towards the adjacent wall. As the three bodies hit, it shook the very foundation of the castle. The tables and chairs rattled, the students swayed, and a layer of dust fell from the ceiling.  
  
Harry quickly cast a cushioning charm below them. As they landed on the now soft ground Madam Pomfrey ran over to them. She checked their pulse, eyes, and looked them over for any broken bones.  
  
Harry stepped over her as she did all this and asked, "Will they be alright?"  
  
"They will be, though they'll have a nasty headache for the next few days." She said as she conjured stretchers. Then she looked over at Harry and with a wave of her wand his face was healed. She levitated the stretchers and moved them towards the infirmary.  
  
Harry turned back to the club members with rage. He walked through the crowd, which parted as he walked. He strolled straight towards the Slytherins and said, "Who reversed the spell?"  
  
No one answered.  
  
Professor Snape walked up behind Harry and stared down his fellow Slytherins. "Tell him," was all he needed to say as Pansy Parkinson stepped forward.  
  
"I did." She spat.  
  
"Than what happened to them is your doing. I didn't want to hurt them, but you made me. This is your fault." Harry said.  
  
Snape stepped forward and said, "Detention Mrs. Parkinson, tomorrow, after dinner."  
  
"Yes Professor." She said as she turned to leave the room.  
  
"One more thing..."Harry said, "...you're no longer allowed in this club. If you would, please tell Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle that they may still attend."  
  
She left the room and ran towards the hospital wing.  
  
For a few seconds the room sat in total silence. It seemed as if no one breathed, until Ron spoke. "That was bloody brilliant, I've never seen anything like it."  
  
Ron seemed to break the tension and everyone started to ask Harry questions, but before it got out of hand, he took control of the meeting.  
  
"I'd like to get back to what I was saying before Malfoy interrupted. I thought it would be fun to have a few dueling matches. Like I tried to say before I will not be dueling." Everyone laughed at this. "For those who do not wish to duel or watch, please see Hermione. Everyone that wishes to duel come to the front and I'll pair you off. Any questions?" No one raised their hands so Harry continued" Good so lets get started."  
  
An hour and a half later Harry called the meeting to a close and the trio were walking back to the Gryffindor Tower. "That was a great first meeting Harry." Said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah not bad mate. I still can't believe how far you threw Malfoy." Ron laughed.  
  
"It's not funny Ron, I could have seriously hurt them." Harry said.  
  
"Who cares? It's not like he's every cared about you. Why should you do the same?  
  
"I didn't want to hurt anyone, and I did." Harry said sounding a little sad.  
  
After a few minute Hermione decided to break the silence, "So how's the Occlumency training going?" She asked.  
  
"It's going okay. I've learned a few things that should help me block Snape, but I'll never know until I use it against him." He said.  
  
"Well that's a good start. Did the book help at all?" she asked as the reached the portrait hole.  
  
"Yeah it did actually. I've learned more from that book then I ever had from Snape. I just hope that it works the way it says it should."  
  
"Me too..." said Ron, "...I would hate it if Snape knew everything about us."  
  
"That would definitely put a damper on things." Commented Hermione.  
  
"Yes it would." Harry said.  
  
"Well I'm off to bed, it's been a long day and I need my beauty rest." Ron said as Harry and Hermione laughed.  
  
Harry walked with Ron to the boy's dormitory, feeling happier than he did for a while. He knew that Malfoy wouldn't challenge him in the meetings anymore, and he knew that no one else would either. He climbed into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep. 


End file.
